Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Severus Snape is the father of Jervis, Harry, Kalyana, Basya, Zaria, Nikolaus and Charisma. He also has 3 adopted children. Severus finds out a week into the summer holiday's he goes to pick up his sons and daughters from an abusive environment and a life of no family. And when Draco's parents are arrested Severus takes Draco and Josephina Malfoy with them all to Prince Mansion...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All characters but the ones I made up are from J K Rowling.**

* * *

**Introduction **

* * *

Severus Snape is the father of Jervis, Harry Potter, Kalyana, Basya, Zaria, Nikolaus and Charisma. He also has 3 adopted children. Severus finds out a week into the summer holiday's he goes to pick up his sons and daughters from an abusive environment and a life of no family. And when Draco's parents are arrested Severus takes Draco and Josephina Malfoy with them all to Prince Manor their ancestor's home. There they stay getting used to each other till the summer holiday's end. They will be going back to Hogwarts are they going to tell everyone the truth or keep it a secret…

* * *

4th year story…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) Update list is on my Profile:)**

* * *

**Severus Snape and Lily Evans + 10**

**Severus Snape and ?**

**Nikolaus and ?**

**Harry and ?**

**Kalyana and ?**

**Charisma and ?**

**Zaria and ?**

**Jervis and ?**

**Basya and ?**

**Draco and ?**

** Josephina and ?**

**Ron and ?**

**Hermione and ?**

**Neville and ?**

**Ginny and ?**

**Remus and ?**

**Sirius and ?**

**? = Who they will end up with**

…


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**Author's Note: This is NOT a Slash story. I am also handicapped so my spelling sometimes isn't good. Please bare that it mind. I use spell checker most of the time.**

* * *

**Now please enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letters**

* * *

_Severus's Letter…_

* * *

Severus was at Prince Mansion relaxing he hated teaching children especially that Potter. But he had to admit there was something there in his brain that wanted to come out. But it was like grasping at straws and he was sick of it. That was when there was a pop and a letter appears in front of him. Severus looks surprised. He waves his wand and the letter comes up clean for any curses. He opens the letter and gasps as Lily's handwriting comes up.

_Dear Severus,_

_Boy this is strange writing this in a letter to you. I know it has probably been 12 and a half years. Know that I love you. I know that will come to you strange as seeing that I am married to James Potter but it's true. Here is the story that you __need __to know._

_You have 4 sons and 6 daughters. I know this will come as a shock to you but it is true. _

_Let's start at the beginning. In school you were best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black , Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew. After they grow up in our 5th year. You all were the best of friends. They taught you how to be an Animagus you are a black panther we all named you shadow. I was happy when you begum friends with them because I liked being friends with them and you. And I didn't want to choose between the too. But you would have won. I love you with all my heart. _

_We married straight out of school in secret. James was your best man and Sirius, and Remus and Frank as your groomsmen. Then James and I married publicly so we could keep the heat off you._

_Sirius had a child with Marlene McKinnon 2 months before Jervis his name was Leo Sirius Black. But he disappeared two months later and no one could find him. I suspect foul play. I believe him to be alive please find him Sev._

_We had our first child 9 months later his name is Jervis Severus Snape. Then a year later we had twins Harry Sirius Snape and Kalyana Lily Snape. And again one year later we had our last children Charisma Jaye Snape, Zaria Eileen Snape, Basya Gloriana Snape and Nikolaus Remus Snape. _

_We also adopted three babies their names are Linzi Lynna Snape, Raylene Sharalyn Snape and Derek Travers Snape. They were all 2 years old when I wrote this letter. You loved them as your own. You rescued them from Death Eaters. We picked the names because we didn't know their names. But they all had a different family that's all we knew. _

_That's when we found out Voldemort was coming after me and Harry as he thought I was with James. He thought we were the ones of the prophecy. So you begged James to take your memories before we went into hiding. You begged him to look after me. James didn't want to take your memories but it was necessary. He also took Remus's, Sirius's and everyone else's that knew about us. _

_You went back to hating us. We decided to keep our children safe that we will put them all in different Orphanages. Jervis was in Seattle USA, Kalyana was in New York USA, Charisma was in Sydney, Australia, Nikolaus in Hobart, Australia, Zaria in Auckland, New Zealand, Basya in Vancouver, Canada, Linzi in Adelaide Australia, Raylene in Houston, Texas and Derek in Los Angeles, USA. _

_In this letter comes a pendant. Each of our children have it so you would be able to find them with no problem. It came with their letters at the same time yours did._

_We have taken Harry into hiding with us and his hidden name is Harry James Potter. We changed all the kids middle names and last names. But their real names is what I said before._

_Peter is our secret keeper as we thought Sirius was too obverse so we used Peter. If you are getting this letter that means he has betrayed us and we are dead. And hopefully Harry has survived._

_All our kids will be getting letters saying the truth about you._

_I should also tell you that I am adopted. The Evans just adopted me my really Name is Lily McGonagall. I found out with an inheritance test at Gringotts. So that makes my Minerva McGonagall's daughter. Someone made sure that we would never find out. Please tell my mum the truth. She deserves to know her grandchildren. _

_If Harry was put with my adopted sister please get him out of there quickly. You know they hate magic. They won't be pleasant to him. _

_Please Sev gather our children and re-connect with them. I love you Sev so much it hurts._

_Know that this letter has also bought back all your memories of us. If you show this letter to the others they will remember too. We didn't want to leave you or anyone else without their memories if we died. _

_Once you have all the kids together take them to Gringotts there is two Wills waiting to be read. One from me and one from James. James insisted on doing one. So take them there._

_I thing Dumbledore might not be trustworthy. I don't know how I know but I do. Be careful around him Sev._

_If you have re-married I am happy for you and I give you my blessing. The woman must be special to win Severus Snape's heart. Look after her and your children. Give our children some more kids to play with. If you are ready this Sev's new wife I grant you my blessing look after Sev and my children as your own please. They need a mother. _

_I have given you all of our children's real birth certificates so you should be able to get them easily._

_I love you Sev. I will be watching over you always._

_Love Lily Rose Evans-McGonagall Snape_

"Oh my god", Severus says clutching his head as memories come floating back in piles.

He remembered everything. Loving all of his children so much and Lily he remembered marrying her. He remembered that James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were his friends. He paled he had been so mean to them and nearly got Sirius kissed by a Dementor. He felt horrible. What about his kids he needed to get them. He clutched the amulet that came with the letter he could feel its power. He needed to go now and get them. First stop was Seattle to get Jervis…

* * *

_Harry's Letter_

* * *

Harry was in his small bedroom in a lot of pain. His Uncle had just beaten him up he couldn't see in one eye and his hand felt numb and so did his left leg. He wished he could get out of here. But there was no way. He couldn't use magic. Luckily he had hidden his wand and other stuff so his Uncle couldn't destroy them. That was when he heard a quiet pop and there was a parcel in front of him. He opens it painfully with one hand. He finds an amulet and a letter. He puts the amulet down and starts to read the letter.

_Dear my darling Harry,_

_First of I wanted to tell you that I love you. I am sorry for leaving you if you are getting this letter. _

_Now to why you are getting this letter James Potter is not your father. Severus Snape is your father. I know that sounds unbelievable but it is true let me explain._

_In school Severus was best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew. After they grow up in our 5th year. They were all the best of friends. I was happy with that because I liked being friends with them and Severus. And I didn't want to choose between them. But Severus would have won. I loved him very much. We started dating in the middle 5th year._

_Severus and I married straight out of school in secret. James was your father's best man and Sirius, and Remus and Frank were his groomsmen. Then James and I married publicly so we could keep the heat off of Severus who was a spy in Voldemort's circle._

_Severus and I had first child 9 months later his name is Jervis Severus Snape. Then a year later we had twins you. Your real name is Harry Sirius Snape and your twin Kalyana Lily Snape. And again one year later we had our last children Charisma Jaye Snape, Zaria Eileen Snape, Basya Gloriana Snape and Nikolaus Remus Snape. We also adopted three babies their names are Linzi Lynna Snape, Raylene Sharalyn Snape and Derek Travers Snape. They were all 2 years old when I wrote this letter. _

_I know that it is much to comprehend but it is the truth. Your father is Severus Snape. And if I know him he would have been very mean to you at Hogwarts. Know that he didn't have his memories then. James took them under his command. By now he would have got them back. You will see the real him. The man I fell in love with. Please forgive him for anything he might have said he didn't mean it._

_The only reason you look like James Potter is because I put a charm on you to charge your appearance too you get this letter. Then you will change back in to the real Harry._

_Severus will come for you and you will be safe._

_Do NOT trust Dumbledore. There is something about him that is untrustworthy. Be careful around him! I have a feeling that he is trying to control you. He was always visiting us with sweets. _

_Also now Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper in 1981. Dumbledore knew. So if the world thinks Sirius is our secret keeper they are mistaken. Try and get your godfather out of Azkaban. Tell him we love him too and thank you for everything you have done for us and you. _

_You can trust Professor Minerva McGonagall she is my mother and your grandmother. She doesn't know this. I only found out with an inheritance Potion. I suspect that Dumbledore has something to do with why my mother never knew I was her daughter. She was also your stepdads godfather. You can trust her to keep you safe if Sev can't. If mother reads this letter I want to tell her I love her and I know you were always fond of me and to be honest with myself you were my favourite teacher. Look after my children mum they are special._

_If your dad has got re-married please give her a chance he deserves a chance at happiness. Who knows you might like her as a stepmom. Cherish the time you spend with them you never know when it will be too late. I hope you get half brothers and sisters. I always believed in a big family. So I hope you are with Sev and your brothers and sisters soon so you can be._

_Know that James and I will always try and protect you from Haven. We might be able to give you warnings. So watch out for them. _

_The amulet that came with this letter connects you with Severus he can find you wherever you are with it. Don't loss it! _

_I love you Harry and know that James does to he is proud to be your stepdad. Hang in their baby and Sev will come to you._

_Know that James and I will be watching over you._

_I love you all my heart._

_Love your Mother_

_Lily Rose Evans-McGonagall Snape_

Harry had tears coming down his face. He grabs the amulet tightly with his good hand. He prayed that the real Severus Snape would come for him and love him...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2: First 3 Children ans 2 more

**Chapter 2: First 3 Children and 2 more**

* * *

_Seattle, USA_

* * *

Severus appears outside the children's orphanage. He needed to find were Jervis was. This was his first stop. He goes quickly inside.

"Can I help you?" a lady asks

"I am looking for my son. He was placed here over 12 years ago. I just recently learnt which orphanage he was placed in", Severus replies

"What is your son's name?" the lady asks

"Jervis", Severus replies

"Oh I remember him nice kid but he didn't find a home we had to place him in a foster home. I will send someone to collect him. But first have you got his Birth Certificate?" the lady asks

"Yes right here", Severus says handing her the right one that came with the letter from Lily.

The lady looks at it and picks up the phone.

"Yes this is Georgie Mable from the orphanage I need you to pick up one foster kid. His dad is here and has all the proper paperwork….His name is Jervis his is in the Sanderson home", the Lady says

The lady hangs up the phone and smiles at Severus.

"I have his social worker picking him up. They should be here in an hour", the lady says

"Thank you for your help. I will wait", Severus says taking a seat

An hour later a man comes in with a young man that had to be Severus's son. He had red hair and black eyes. He was carrying his stuff in an worn trunk that looked like the Salem School Trunks. At least Severus knew his child had been taught magic.

"Dad!" Jervis says running to his father's open arms

"Jervis. I have missed you", Severus says hugging Jervis tight, "How did you know it was me?"

"The letter mum sent arrived two days ago with this pendent. I knew you would come", Jervis says smiling

Severus smiles and hugs Jervis again.

"Excuse me Mr Snape we need you to fill in some paper work before we can let you go with your son", the lady at the counter says

"Of course. Jervis wait here. This will only take a minute", Severus says gently getting out of the hug and going to the counter.

After half an hour he had full custody of his son. They left the orphanage happily.

"Do you want something to eat before we pick up your other brothers and sisters?" Severus asks his son

"Yes please Dad. They didn't feed me much in foster care", Jervis replies

"Yes I heard foster care is bad. Let's have some McDonalds then we will go and pick up your other siblings", Severus says walking to the local McDonalds

They quickly order and eat Severus learnt a lot about Jervis. He went to Salem School for Wizards. He was good at Potions and Charms. Once they were done Severus shrinks Jervis trunk and gets out the letter to see who was closest to get. Basya was next in Vancouver. That's where they would go next.

"Let's go get your younger sister", Severus says taking Jervis's hand and apparating out of Seattle…

* * *

_Vancouver, Canada_

* * *

Severus and Jervis appear outside the Vancouver Orphanage.

"Let's go in and find out where your sister is", Severus says

Jervis follows Severus into the Orphanage.

"Can I help you?" an elderly lady says

"I am looking for my daughter Basya. Here is the document proving she is my daughter", Severus says handing over Basya's Birth Certificate.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I will have someone collect her now. You may seat and wait, it should not take more than an hour", the lady says

"Thank you we will wait over here", Severus says taking a seat with his son

They talk about little things before a lady comes in with a young girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Daddy!" the girl says running to Severus and giving him a big hug

"Basya", Severus says hugging Basya tightly

"I missed you", Basya says letting go

"I have missed you too", Severus says

"Mr Snape we have paperwork to fill in", the lady says

"Right. Jervis this is Basya and Basya this is Jervis your brother", Severus says introducing his children to each other

While Severus does the paperwork Basya and Jervis get to know each other. Half an hour later Severus once done picks up his daughters trunk and walks out.

"What magical school did you go too?" Severus asks his daughter

"I went to Masterson School for Witches and Wizards here in Canada", Basya replies

"You will have to show me what you learned after we get the rest of your siblings. Let's get Derek next he is in Los Angeles. Hold on tight", Severus says taking his children's hands and apparates out…

* * *

_Los Angeles, USA_

* * *

Severus, Basya and Jervis appear in front of the Los Angeles Orphanage. They go in and up to the counter. They find a man behind it.

"How can I help you?" the man asks

"I am looking for my son Derek. Here is all the paper work", Severus says handing him Derek's magical Birth Certificate.

"He is here at the Orphanage. I will take you too him", the man says gruffly

"Thank you. Basya, Jervis wait here. I will be back in a minute", Severus says

"Yes dad", they both say

Severus follows the man up the stairs to a room with a boy with black hair and blue eyes were waiting.

"This man says he is your father. Pack your stuff you are out of here", the man growls

Severus snarls at the man who was talking to his son.

"I think I will lodge a complaint with the police. I am sure you don't treat these kids well. Leave now and I won't press charges", Severus growls

"Fine. Take that brat out of here. While you are at it take the other two brats with you", the man says

"Bring those two 'Brats' here and I will be the judge of that", Severus snarls the man quickly leaves to get the other two.

Severus turns to his son and smiles Derek smiles softly.

"Dad", he says

"Son. Come here I have missed you", Severus says

Derek goes over to his father and gives him a hug.

"Mum said you would come", Derek says

"She was right. Now get your stuff your siblings are waiting for us at least Basya and Jervis are. I haven't got the others yet. Do you go to Salem?" Severus asks as he helps his son pack

"Yes I do. I know Jervis but didn't know that he was my brother", Derek replies

"He is has he been good to you?" Severus asks

"Yes. He is nice. He helps me out from time to time and I do the same", Derek replies

"Here are the two brats", the man says pushing a girl and a boy into the room.

Those two children looked like Remus. But he had to be sure.

"Leave", Severus growls at the man

The man quickly runs away.

"Do you mind if I do a spell of the both of you? I think I know who your father is", Severus says softly to the boy and girl

"Ok", the boy says softly

_"Identitas Revelis - Parentis Revelis", _Severus says pointing his wand at them

Susanna Jazmyn Lupin and Jack Remus Lupin. Parents Remus John Lupin and Cheryl Kira Rivers

"You two are coming with me. I know your father. I am your Uncle. My name is Severus", Severus says gently

"Ok. Anything is better then here. We will be back with our stuff in a minute", the two kids says going too their room

"So they are coming with us?" Derek asks

"Yes. They are your cousins. I think I know who put them here. I won't let that happen again", Severus declares

That's when a raven Patronus comes in:

"_I am at your place with my kids. Where are you? I love you Sev hope you aren't in trouble", a woman's voice says_

"Who is that?" Derek asks

"My wife. No one knows we are married. You will get to meet her when we go home", Severus says as they leave the room with Derek, Susanna, and Jack

Jervis and Basya were waiting for them and smile at their brother and look confused as too the other two

"Good to see you again Derek", Jervis says

"You to Jervis", Derek replies smiling

"Hi Derek I am Basya", Basya says introducing herself

"Great to meet my little sister", Derek says

"You too older brother", Basya says grinning

"Who are they?" Jervis asks

"They are Susanna and Jack Lupin your Uncle's children. So be nice to them. I am going to sign the paper work to adopt them", Severus says

"Pleasure to meet you Susanna and Jack. I am Basya", Basya says

"I am Jervis", Jervis says

"It is great to meet family", Susanna says smiling

"Yes it is", Basya says smiling

"Great you are getting along. I have decided to take you three home then get your other siblings. Now let's go outside and I will make a Port-key", Severus says walking out of the Orphanage with his kids.

They go into an alley close to the orphanage.

"_Portus"_ , Severus says on a soda can, "Everyone grab hold it will take us to my Mansion were we all will be safe"

Everyone takes a hold and in seconds they are on the Mansions grounds.

"Wow", the all say

"This is Prince Mansion your ancestors home now our home. There are 4 floors plus a ground floor. 4th Floor has 25 bedrooms and bathrooms attached, 3rd Floor has 25 bedrooms and 14 bathrooms and 5 studies, 2nd Floor has 25 bedrooms and 14 Bathrooms and 6 studies, 1st Floor has 20 bedrooms, 7 Bathrooms, 2 studies, second floor of the two story library, Ground Floor has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, first floor of the two story library, 3 studies, Dinning Room, Kitchen, Living Room. Then there is a Sub Basement that is a Potions Lab. Then the Basement that is a safe play area. The grounds have 2 greenhouses, 1 Quidditch Pitch, Owlery, Large Pond and as you can see large gardens", Severus says as they walk into the house

"It is beautiful dad", Basya says smiling

"Sev?" a woman's voice says coming into the big hall way

The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked kind that put the children at ease.

"Sera. Read this it will explain everything", Severus says handing her the letter from Lily

Sera gasps reading it and tears up. When she gets to the part of Lily accepting her. She was truly honoured. She makes a promise to Lily to always look after her children as her own.

"So these are your children?" Sera asks finishing the letter and handing it to Severus

"Yes only three of them. I am showing them their rooms then going to collect some others of my children. Kids this is my wife Sera Shakira Davidson Snape", Severus says, "Sera these are Jervis, Basya and Derek. And these are Remus Lupin's children Susanna and Jack"

"I am glad re-married", Jervis says

"Us too", Basya and Derek say

"Thank you. You are all very sweet. I can't wait to get to know you all", Sera says smiling, "How old are you Susanna and Jack?"

"I am 14 so is Jack we are twins", Susanna says

"You will fit into this family very well", Severus says thinking of his big family

"What do you do Sera?" Basya asks

"I am a healer", Sera replies

"Who are your kids? The Patronus said you had kids", Derek says

Just as he says that two kids come running into the room.

"This is Helen Victoria Davidson Snape she is 11", Sera says patting the blonde hair and brown eyes one

"It is good to meet you", Helen says slyly

"And this is her twin Dayna Lee-Anne Davidson Snape", Sera says patting the other twins head she had blonde hair and hazel eyes, And these are Raven Sera Davidson Snape who is 12"

Raven had black hair and brown eyes

"And this lastly is Penny Sophie Davidson Snape she is 13", Sera says

Penny had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"These are my children Jervis, Derek and Basya and your cousins Susanna and Jack", Severus says introducing his children too his step-children

"Are they staying here with us?" Dayna asks

"Yes. It is safe here. Dumbledore can't reach us here", Severus replies

"Why do we have to hide from him?" Helen asks

"I will tell you later. Let's help Sev get his kids settled in. I take it you want them on the 3rd and 4th floors?" Sera asks

"Yes. Let's get moving", Severus says taking them up the stairs and pointing out things to them

Till them come to the 3rd floor.

"Here is your room Susanna", Severus says opening the door

The room was just plain white with a king bed, desk, chest of draws, and a closet and a door which Susanna assumed lead to the bathroom.

"What colours do you want your room?" Severus asks

"Purple and gold please if that is not too much trouble", Susanna says

"It isn't", Severus says raising his wand and the room becomes Purple and Gold with her name on the door in gold lettering.

"Now next is Jack's room. This is your room. What colours do you want?" Severus asks

"Blue and Bronze please", Jack says

"Done", Severus says smiling

"Thank you Uncle Sev", Susanna and Jack say

"No problem lets go to the 4th floor now", Severus says leading them up to the next floor, "Here will be your room Jervis", Severus says opening a door

The room was just plain white with a king bed, desk, chest of draws, and a closet and a door which Jervis assumed lead to the bathroom.

"What colours do you want the room?" Severus asks

"I get to pick?" Jervis asks

Severus curses having to leave his children where their choices were taken away.

"Yes you do. What colours do you want?" Severus asks gently

"I would like Red and Silver please", Jervis replies

Severus waves his wand and the walls immediately becomes those colours. And waves his wand again and Jervis's name appears on the door in silver lettering.

"Thanks dad", Jervis says smiling

"Let's leave your trunk here. While I show you where everyone else is", Severus says unshrinking the trunks

They move a door along and Severus opens it. It was the same as the last room.

"This is your room Derek. What colours do you what?" Severus asks

"Green and Gold please", Derek says

Severus waves his wand and the colour of the room immediately changes. He waves his wand again and Derek's name appears on the door in Gold lettering.

"Cool thanks dad", Derek says smiling

"My pleasure son. Next a room for you Basya", Severus says going over the other side of the hallway and opening a door, "What colours?"

"Purple and Gold please", Basya replies

Severus waves his wand again and the paint changes. He then waves his wand and her name appears on the door in gold.

"I love it. Thanks Daddy", Basya says giving Severus a big hug

"You're welcome. Now let me show you Sera and my room and the Penny, Raven, and twins separate rooms", Severus says

They follow him down the hall to a door which says Penny.

Penny opens the door and her room was purple and pink.

"Do you like it?" she asks

"Yes we do", Basya replies

"Next we have Raven's room", Severus says leading them one door down

Raven's room was black and purple. The are lead back out to Helen's room.

"This is my room!" Helen says opening the door

The room was Pink and Gold and was full of toys.

"Nice room Helen", Basya asks

"Thanks. If you go through there it is my sisters room. We have adjoining rooms", Helen says leading them into Dayna's room.

Dayna's room was Pink and Silver and she had a lot of toys like her sister.

They leave Dayna's room they go down the hall to the door that says Severus and Sera.

"This is my room. When the door is locked you're not allowed in there. When it is unlocked you knock first. But you all are always welcome", Severus says smiling

"Yes dad", they say

"Now while I am at it I can tell you. You can use your wands here. The Ministry can't trace them here", Severus informs them

"My wand is an old wand that they had lying around", Jervis says

"So is mine", Derek says

"Mine isn't in Canada they have a special fund for this", Basya says

"I will get you both new wands and we will go shopping for new clothes when I have gathered you all together. Now we have 6 house elves. One works in the greenhouses, one works on the grounds, the other 4 work around the house. Biddy!" Severus says

A house elf immediately appears.

"Yes Master Severus?" he asks

"These are my children Jervis, Derek and Basya. These are my nephew and niece Susanna and Jack. Kids this is our head elf Biddy", Severus says introducing them

"Pleasure to meet you young Masters and Mistresses. I will be glad to serve you", Biddy says

"Go tell the others about them and have them introduce themselves when they are free", Severus says

"As you wish Master", Biddy says bowing and apparating away

"Now I am going to get more of your brothers and sisters. Will you be ok here with Sera, Helen and Dayna?"

"Yes. We will unpack and explore", Jervis says

"Ok. Be careful. I will be back in a couple of hours. I will see you then", Severus says kissing Sera before leaving by port-key

"Do you what help unpacking?" the twins ask

"You can if you want", Basya says

"Let's do this. Daddy will be awhile", Helen says

Sera smiles as they all go off to unpack and the twins to help. This was going smoothly so far…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3: Next Two Children & Surprises

**Author's Note: 2 Chapters in 5 hours that is a record for me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Next Two Children and Surprises**

* * *

_Houston, Texas_

* * *

Severus used his amulet to find the house where he was sure Raylene was. He quickly knocks on the door. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes opens it.

"Dad!" she says rushing to him

"Raylene. I have missed you", Severus says kissing her forehead

"I have missed you too. I have my stuff packed. Let's explain to my adopted parents what is going on", Raylene says leading him inside

"So this is your Father?" a woman asks

"Yes I am. My name is Severus. What are your names?" Severus asks politely

"I am Jacky and this is my husband Bob Newman. We adopted Raylene 12 years ago. She told us a couple of days ago that you would be coming to take her away. We agree to give you custody you are her father. Raylene has already packed her bags. She is ready to go", Jacky says

Raylene goes over to Jacky and Bob and hugs them. While Severus takes the trunk that was at the doorway.

"Goodbye. Thank you for taking care of me", Raylene says smiling going over to Severus

"It was are pleasure. Look after yourself. And maybe write to us once in a while", Jacky says

"Will do. See you later", Raylene says as they leave the house.

"Where are we going next dad?" Raylene asks

"To get your sister Kalyana. Hold my hand and I will apparate as there", Severus says holding out his hand

Raylene takes it and Severus apparates them out of Houston to New York Orphanage.

"Let's go get your sister", Severus says

Raylene smiles and follows her father.

"Excuse me", Severus says to the woman who was sitting down

"What do you want? All these children are hopeless cases we even have four freaks. So don't wait my time", the man says

Severus grinds his teeth together. He was really angry.

"I am here to claim my daughter Kalyana and I want to look at those three 'freaks' you called them. If you know what is good for you, you will just lead me too them", Severus growls

The man looks frighten and quickly leads Severus to the bedrooms. This place was falling apart. Severus was going to make sure all these children get better homes. He is lead to the first room were a girl with long black hair and green eyes sat she looked up at their arrival.

"Daddy!" Kalyana says rushing and hugging her

"You're safe now princess", Severus says kissing her forehead

Severus then turns to the man.

"Go and get those three other children and bring them here. If you lay one hand on them I will know", Severus threatens

The man quickly goes away to get the three kids.

"This is your sister Raylene. Raylene this is Kalyana", Severus says introducing them

"I have seen you at Salem. I didn't know you lived here", Raylene replies

"No one ever asked. It is not a question I like answering", Kalyana replies

"Let's pack we are leaving here after I have taken care of business", Severus says

"I don't have much. I have no money", Kalyana replies

"Do you know about magic?" Severus asks

"Yes. I go to Salem they just found a wand for me and old robes", Kalyana says

Severus grinds his teeth.

"I will buy you a wand and new robes and other clothes. From looking here you don't have much", Severus says

"Yeh I don't. I can't wait to go home with you", Kalyana replies

That's when the man comes back with three the same age children. Two were girls and one was a boy. One hand Black hair brown eyes, other had blonde hair and brown eyes and the last one had black hair and brown eyes. Severus couldn't believe it they looked like. No it couldn't be. He will have to check.

"You are done. Leave us we will leave all together in a minute", Severus says glaring at the man

The man quickly leaves leaving them alone.

"We know them from Salem", Raylene says with Kalyana nodding

"My name is Severus. I am not going to hurt any of you. Do you mind if a do a parental spell on you and a name spell?" Severus asks gently

"I guess so", the middle one says

"_Identitas Revelis - Parentis Revelis", _Severus says waving his wand

The first came up with Xanthia Minerva McGonagall, Next was Dakarai Franklin McGonagall and lastly Grace Judy McGonagall. For parents it read Minerva Judith McGonagall and Franklin James Littlesea.

They were Minerva's children. He couldn't leave them here. He was going to take them with Raylene and Kalyana. They were his children's Aunts and Uncle. since they were related to Lily even if it was only half. He would look after them till he could tell Minerva the truth.

"Which is your room? You're coming with us. I know your real mother", Severus says gently

"Mum didn't abandon us?" Grace asks

"No she didn't. You will have to talk to her about that. Let's pack your things and get out of here", Severus says as the McGonagall's lead them to their room.

Severus signs the adoption papers for Xanthia, Dakarai, and Grace soon they were out of there.

"Let's go to my mansion. Everyone take a hold of the Port-key", Severus says holding another soda can.

All the children grab the port-key and they begin spinning and they land on the Mansion grounds.

"This looks amazing", Kalyana says looking around

Severus gives them the information on the house as they walk in. Where they are meet by Jervis, Derek, Basya, Helen, Dayna and Sera. The kids shyly hide behind Severus.

"Don't worry these are your family. This is Jervis, Derek, Basya, your cousins Susanna and Jack and my stepdaughters Penny, Raven, Helen and Dayna and my secret Wife Sera. Everyone these are Raylene Sharalyn Snape, Kalyana Lily Snape, Xanthia Minerva McGonagall, Dakarai Franklin McGonagall and Grace Judith McGonagall. The McGonagall's are your Aunt's and Uncle but for now they are you cousins", Severus says introducing everyone.

Everyone says hi and Severus decides to take them all to their room. They land on the third floor. "This is your room Xanthia what colours do you want?" Severus asks gently

"Is this all for me?" Xanthia asks

"Yes. What colours do you want?" Severus asks

"Red and Gold please", Xanthia replies quietly

Severus waves his wand and the room re-decorates. He taps his wand on the door and Xanthia's name appears on it in gold writing.

"Thank you", Xanthia says

"It is my pleasure. Do you all want adjoining rooms you McGonagall's are triplets?" Severus asks

"No we will be alright. We are aloud out of bed when its night?" Dakarai asks

"Yes. But use it wisely. Don't lose my trust otherwise you will get punished", Severus says

"Ok Severus", Grace says

"You can call my Uncle Sev if you like", Severus says nicely

"Ok Uncle Sev where is my room?" Dakarai asks

Severus leads them to a room across the hall to other big room.

"What colours?" Severus asks

"Purple and Blue", Dakarai replies

Severus raises his wand and waves it changing the colours of the room and tapping the door that now read Dakarai McGonagall in Gold letters.

"Thank you", Dakarai says

"It is no problem now Grace your room", Severus says leading them to another bedroom, "What colours?"

"Light purple and silver please Uncle Sev", Grace replies

Severus does the same what he did to the other rooms before taking Raylene and Kalyana to their rooms on the fourth floor.

"I would like Red and silver please", Kalyana says

"Done. Now your turn Raylene", Severus says showing them Raylene's room

"I would like light yellow and gold", Raylene says

"How about this?" Severus says waving his wand.

"I love it. Thank you dad", Raylene says hugging him

"My pleasure. Now let's go and eat. I think Pizza for tonight what about all of you?" Severus asks his children

The children cheer and tell Severus what type of pizza they wanted. Most of them hadn't have Pizza so Severus was buying on of each for his children and they could pick the favourite. Soon after Severus had apparated to Muggle London to get the Pizza's and back again they all talk at the dining room table. Severus learns that Jervis was best at Potions and Charms, Raylene liked Transfiguration and Ancient Runes, Derek likes Herbology and Potions, Basya likes Charms and DADA, Kalyana liked DADA and Potions. Xanthia liked Transfiguration, Dakarai like Potions and DADA, and Grace liked Charms and Herbology and Severus also learns that only Raylene and Basya had proper wands so they would have to go to Ollivander's. And all kids needed school robes and Muggle clothes. He would enrol them all soon after he gets the last of his children. Soon they all will be together…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	5. Chapter 4: Next 4 Children Plus 1 other

**Chapter 4: Next 4 Children Plus 1 Other**

* * *

_One day later…_

* * *

"I am going now. Have a good night", Severus says to everyone

"See you dad. We will see you all in the morning", Basya says smiling

"See you daddy", Kalyana says

"See you dad", Jervis and Derek say

"See you daddy", Helen and Dayna say

"See you my love. Come back safe with more of your children", Sera says kissing him

"I will. Make sure the kids are in bed by ten", Severus says

"I will. I know what to do. Go", Sera says pushing him smiling

Severus smiles and holds the amulet and concentrated. He disappears with a pop.

* * *

_Auckland, New Zealand_

* * *

Severus appears in front of a medium size house. He knocks on the door.

"Can I help you?" a woman sneers

"I am looking for my daughter Zaria", Severus says

"There is no Zaria here", the woman says attempting to shut the door

"You're lying. _Petrificus Totalus_" , Severus sneers body binding her and stepping into the house.

He follows the pull of the amulet to a bedroom.

"Zaria?" Severus asks the girl with the red hair and green eyes

"Daddy!" Zaria says running over and hugging him

"I have missed you Zaria. Let's get you out of here", Severus says

"I have packed. I didn't want anyone to see my school stuff", Zaria replies

"Good. Where is your trunk?" Severus asks

"Here it is", Zaria says pulling a worn trunk out of the closet

"I will shrink it. We have many placing to go today", Severus says shrinking the trunk

"There is a boy here that is a wizard. Can he come with us?" Zaria asks

"Let me meet him where is he?" Severus asks

"This way", Zaria says showing him to another room

The boy looked like Sirius he didn't need a test to figure that one out.

"Leo I am your Uncle Severus. I am going to take you away to my home with my children. I know your father and he didn't abandon you", Severus says

"Thank you Uncle Sev. Just give me a second to pack", Leo says quickly packing his stuff

"So you still haven't gotten my brothers and sisters?" Zaria asks

"I have got 5 of them plus two stepchildren plus 3 other kids that are related to my colleague and 2 too my friend. I suspect they have been taken from them unfairly", Severus replies

"That's not good. Is it Dumbledore? Mum put it in the letter", Zaria says as they make their way out with Leo following her

"I suspect yes", Severus replies

"Are you going to unfreeze her?" Zaria asks pointing at her foster mother

"Yes and I will wipe her memory of ever having you. _Obliviate. Finite", _Severus says saying the spells before leaving

"Will she be alright? Not that I like her", Zaria asks as them move up the street

"Yes she will. Now hold my hand. I will take us too our next stop", Severus says holding out his hand for her to take.

Zaria and Leo quickly takes it and Severus takes the other hand and grasps the amulets. Soon they disappear…

* * *

_Sydney, Australia _

* * *

They soon appear outside a children's home in north Sydney.

"Let's find your sister", Severus says smiling gently at Zaria

"I can't wait to see my quadruplets again", Zaria says following him

"I am sure they can't wait to see you either", Severus says as they go inside

Zaria smiles she could feel one of her siblings here. She was so happy to be back with her father. After years of being alone at foster care home and school. Now she would have a big family to get to know.

"How can I help you?" the lady says smiling

"I am here to pick up a little girl named Charisma", Severus says handing the woman the birth certificate

"Well you are her father. I will get the paper work ready for you. Go to the second floor her room is the fourth door on the right", the lady says

"Thank you", Severus says

Severus, Zaria and Leo follow the lady's directions to they come to a room were a girl with black hair and black eyes.

"Daddy!" Charisma says smiling running up for a hug

"Charisma I have missed you", Severus says hugging her tight

"I have missed you too. Is this Zaria? Mum said what she looked like in the letter. Who is the boy?", Charisma asks

"Yes I am. I have missed you sister", Zaria says hugging one of her quadruplets

"You too. I have always felt you with me", Charisma says

"Me too. We must all have an connection", Zaria says smiling

"The boy is Leo Black your cousin. I think you all do have a connection. Basya your sister has felt you too", Severus says smiling at his girls

"I can't wait to see her again", Charisma says

"Me too and Nikolaus", Zaria says smiling

"Ok have you got your stuff packed Charisma?" Severus asks

"Yes. My wand is in my pocket and my trunk is here", Charisma says pulling the trunk from under her bed

"Let's get going then. I have paper work to fill out", Severus says leading his girls out of the small room and down to the office.

"Ah you found her. He is the paperwork you need to sign and then she is officially yours again", the lady says

Severus spend the next half hour filling out paperwork. While the two girls talked about everything. Once Severus was done he takes them outside and shrinks Charisma's trunk.

"Next we are going to get your adopted sister Linzi", Severus says

"Ok. Do we hold your hand?" Charisma asks

"Yes. All three of you take each other's hands. Charisma you take mine", Severus instructs

They do what they are told and they disappear never again to return…

* * *

_Adelaide, Australia _

* * *

They appear outside the Adelaide children's home. Charisma was a bit wobbly.

"Are you ok?" Severus asks looking at his daughter in concern

"Just feel a bit weird that is all", Charisma says

"Here is a Stomach Smoother", Severus says handing her the bottle

Charisma quickly drinks it and she was back to normal in minutes.

"Let's get our sister", Zaria says

"Follow me", Severus says smiling

Severus leads them inside the children's home. A lady was at the front desk.

"Oh hello. What can I do for you? You have such lovely children", the lady comments

"Thanks mam", the girls says

"My pleasure dears. What can I do for all of you?" the lady asks

"I am here to collect my daughter Linzi", Severus says

"Yes I know her. Have you got the paperwork to prove that?" the lady asks

"Yes here is her birth certificate", Severus says handing the paperwork over

"I will take you too her then get you the paperwork to fill out", the lady says leading them up the stairs to the 2nd floor and too the second door.

"Linzi your father is here to collect you", the lady says

Linzi had brown hair and blue eyes. She smiles at them.

"About time. I missed you dad", Linzi says hugging him

The lady leaves them there and Severus hugs his daughter.

"Hello Linzi", Charisma says

"Hello Charisma. I didn't know that you were my sister when I went to school otherwise I would have looked after you", Linzi says hugging Charisma

"I know. It is ok", Charisma says

"I am Zaria", Zaria says smiling at Linzi

"Pleasure to meet you. I better grab my stuff. It is already packed", Linzi says getting out the trunk

"I am Leo Black", Leo says

"Pleasure to meet you too Cousin", Linzi says

Severus takes the trunk he couldn't shrink it too them were out.

"Let's get out of here", Severus says leading his girls out

"Here is the paperwork saying you are her father and you have collected her", the lady says smiling

Severus quickly fills out the paperwork.

"See you dear. Have a good life with your father", the lady says to Linzi

"I will. Thank you Martha", Linzi says as they go outside

Severus shrinks the trunk.

"Now we are getting Nikolaus and in the morning in England I will pick up Harry then our family is complete. Everyone hold hands and we will depart", Severus says taking Charisma's hand again

They all hold hands and the disappear. Now it was time to find their brother…

* * *

_Hobart, Tasmania, Australia_

* * *

They all appear in front of the Royal Hobart Children's centre.

"Let's get this over with", Severus says leading them inside

"How can I help you?" a lady asks

"I am here to pick up my son Nikolaus", Severus says handing her the birth certificate

"Very well. Right this way", the lady says showing them to the room where Nikolaus was

"Hi dad. Sisters", Nikolaus says smiling

Nikolaus had red hair and dark eyes.

Zaria and Charisma squeal and run to hug him. He hugs his sisters back.

"It is good to see you again", Nikolaus says letting go

"You too", Zaria says

"It is good to see you Nikolaus. I have seen you at school. But I didn't know you were my brother. It is good to know", Linzi says

"You too. I have missed you all", Nikolaus says hugging his father

"We have missed you too. Have you got your trunk packed?" Severus asks

"Yes. Here it is. Let's blow this place", Nikolaus says smiling grabbing his trunk

The go back down stairs and fill out the paperwork. Soon they all were outside in the Australian sun.

"I will make us a Port-key it is midnight in England", Severus says making a port-key

"Now we have to get used to a new time zone", Nikolaus says

"You will. But it will be fine", Severus says, "Everyone take hold of the Port-key"

Everyone does and the soon are spinning leaving Australia behind…

* * *

_Prince Mansion_

* * *

"This place is big", Zaria says when they land and look around

"It is. And it is the safest place there is", Severus says leading them into the dark house

"How is it the safest place?" Charisma asks

"These wards are ancient. Now one can break through them. I have added to the wards over the years. Not even Dumbledore will be able to get in here", Severus says leading them up the stairs to the 3rd floor, "Leo this is your room. What colours do you want?"

"Red and gold please", Leo says

"Done. This is your room from now on. I will tell your father that you are alive soon", Severus says to Leo

He then leads them up to the fourth floor.

"Linzi this is your room. What colours do you want?" Severus says

"Silver and Green please", Linzi says smiling

"Done. Unpack then go to bed. Tomorrow you will meet you other brothers and sisters", Severus says

"Will do dad", Linzi says

Severus then shows Zaria, Nikolaus, and Charisma their rooms. Zaria picks yellow and purple as her colours for the walls, Nikolaus picks blue and silver and Charisma picks red and yellow. Soon the kids were unpacked and asleep and Severus joins Sera in bedroom tired. Sera cuddles up to him as he falls asleep. Little did them know tomorrow was going to be a very bad day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	6. Chapter 5: Saving Harry

**Chapter 5: Saving Harry**

* * *

Prince Mansion was full this morning. All the kids were happily chatting away with their new siblings that Severus got last night. Zaria, Charisma and Nikolaus were happy to be reunited with Basya again. Everyone was chatting happily.

"Looks like this is going well", Sera says kissing Severus

"Yes. Now I need to get Harry and say I am sorry. Will you look after everyone while I am gone?" Severus asks

"I will. I don't think they will be any trouble. They are really getting along. Go. The sooner you get Harry the sooner they can all be together", Sera says smiling

"Ok. I am leaving now. I will be back soon", Severus says kissing her

"I know you will", Sera replies

"Everyone I am going now. I will see you hopefully in an hour", Severus says

"See you dad. Please bring my twin back", Kalyana says

"I will. See you all in an hour", Severus says holding the amulet and disappearing

* * *

_Surrey _

* * *

Severus appears in front of 4 Privet Drive. He knocks on the door.

"What do you want?" a large boy says

"I am here for Harry", Severus says calmly

"Dad! Mum! Someone is here for the freak", the fat boy says

"What are you doing here?!" a woman he recognises as Petunia

"I am here to collect my son", Severus sneers at Petunia

"You don't have a son", Petunia says

"That's where you are wrong. Read this", Severus says handing her the birth certificate as a fat man comes barrelling down the stairs.

"What the hell do you want?!" the man yells

"He says the freak is his son", Petunia says to the man

"There is no freak here!" the man says trying to shut the door.

But Severus had, had enough something was not right here.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Severus snarls at the large man

The large man falls down and Petunia screams and runs over to him same with the fat boy.

"Where is Harry?" Severus asks in a deadly voice

Petunia doesn't answer. Knowing he was not going to take it well.

"Take that freak away with you! I am glad what we did for him", Petunia says

Severus snarls _Petrificus Totalus_ again and Petunia drops to the floor. The boy trembles in fear. But Severus pays no attention to him.

"Point Me Harry Snape", Severus says placing his wand on his palm

The wand points up the stairs and Severus goes up the stairs and sees a room with heaps of locks on the door. Severus had a bad feeling. Severus unlocks it with a flick of his wand and opens the door. He spots a boy in a pile on the floor with blood surrounding him. You couldn't even tell who it was.

"Harry?" Severus gasps

The body moans, "Dad?"

Severus rushes to Harry's side, "Yes Dad is here and I am taking you away. Where is your stuff?"

"They burned it. But my wand and other stuff are under the floor boards", Harry gasps out

"_Accio Harry Snape's things"_ Severus says waving his wand

Things fly out from under the boards Severus packs them all in his pocket.

"Harry I am going to have to pick you up and take you home. This is going to hurt", Severus says as gently as he can even though he was pissed at the Dursley's and Dumbledore for placing Harry here.

"I am numb most places anyway. Just do it. I want to get out of here please", Harry pleads with tears in his eyes

"Shh it will be ok. You will be safe. Let's get home", Severus says gently picking Harry up

Harry passes out from the pain of being picked up.

Severus quickly apparates out of the Dursley home leaving the Dursley's as they were.

* * *

_Prince Mansion_

* * *

"SERA!" Severus bellows appearing in the foyer with a beaten Harry

Sera runs in and gasps.

"What happened?" she asks

"They have beaten him. You need to heal him", Severus says

"Let's take him too his room and I will start. We will need some of your potions", Sera says running up the stairs with Severus not far in front of her.

They go to the room closet to theirs and gently put Harry on the bed he moans. Sera raises her wand and does a quick check.

"I need 7 vials of Blood-Replenishing Potion, Skele-Gro, Pain reliever class 10, Shock Restorative, and Dreamless Sleep, Lung repair potion, and Nerve Fix Potion", Sera orders Severus

Severus runs down to his potions lab and grabs all the vials and other ones he could think off. Then starts to go back up the stairs when his children come in from outside.

"Where is Harry dad? Why do you look like that?" Kalyana asks

"Harry has been beaten badly by his so called 'family' he is in critical condition. I need you all to behave and stay down here to we say", Severus says

Kalyana has tears in her eyes thinking of her poor twin brother in pain. Jervis wraps an arm around her.

"Go dad we will be fine", Jervis says

Severus nods and runs up the stairs and back into the bedroom.

"I have bought a Sedative so we can help his without his being in pain", Severus says

"Good idea. Let's get that down his throat", Sera says slowly holding Harry's head up

Severus pours the potion down Harry's throat. Harry immediately stops his moaning.

"Now let's spell in all the Blood-Replenishing potion he has lost most of his blood", Sera says waving her wand and the potions go into Harry and Harry looks a bit better.

"What is wrong with him?" Severus asks

"His right eye is destroyed, his left hand is shattered same with the arm. His left leg is shattered beyond much repair. His left hip is shattered and his knee. His left foot is also shattered beyond repair. He has a crack in his Pelvis. His spleen has a hole in it. He has a hole in his liver. His right arm is broken but not as bad as the left. All his left fingers are broken. His left side of the collar bone is broken. Right shoulder is out of place. He has 7 broken ribs, one pierced his lung. His left shoulder is also out of place. And he had a crack on his skull. He also has nerve damage and cuts and burns everywhere", Sera says still doing healing spells on Harry

"Will he survive?" Severus asks fearfully

"I hope so. But it is unlikely he will ever walk again and use his left hand. He will also have Asthma now. I have also detected some blockers and curses in him. I need you to get a healer Goblin here fast with a potions for blockers and identifying them. I also need their help to heal Harry", Sera says, "I will wear myself out if I do this myself. Here is the list of injuries give that to the Goblin Healer. You're a Goblin friend get their help. They won't tell Dumbledore", Sera replies

"I will go now", Severus says apparating out of the manor and into Gringotts

"I need to see a healer. My son is seriously injured", Severus says to the Goblin

"Professor Snape I will take you to the healer so you can explain to him", the Goblin says hurrying away with Severus on his heels.

They finally reach a door that says healers.

"What can I do for you?" the Goblin asks, "I am Jakok head healer"

"He is a list of my son's condition. He is seriously injured. I will pay you a lot of gold if you can help him and keep this quiet", Severus says handing the list to Jakok

Jakok swears.

"Get me 4 of my best healers and 2 curse breakers in here right now. We are going with Professor Snape immediately", Jakok barks at the Goblin that bought Severus in

The goblin immediately runs to do his job. Jakok quickly grabs bottles after bottles of special potions when the other healer goblins and curse breakers come in.

"Take us to your son", Jakok says

"_Portus"_ Severus says on a piece of parchment

They all grab in and are spinning off they finally land in Harry's room. Jakok barks orders and the goblins immediately help Sera.

"Here is the parchment of his blocked abilities and curses and potions that are in him that are harmful", Jakok says handing the parchment to Severus

_**Abilities Harry Sirius Snape**_

_Wandless Magic (Blocked)_

_Animagus (Phoenix) (Blocked)_

_Photographic Memory (Blocked)_

_IQ 180 (Partially Blocked) (Remaining IQ 100)_

_Analytical Abilities (Blocked)_

_Parseltongue (Partially Blocked)_

_Metamorphmagus (Blocked)_

_Legilimency (Blocked)_

_Occlumency (Blocked)_

_**Potions and Poisons Detected**_

_Magic Depriving Potion, Long Lasting. Last taken 4 weeks ago_

_Concentration Disrupting Potion, Long Lasting. Last Taken 2 months ago_

_Confounding Potion, type Loyalty confusion, Long Lasting. Last taken 1 month ago_

_Skill Depriving Potion, Long Lasting. Last taken 3 months ago_

_**Curse Test**_

_**Confirmed Placed Curses**_

_Horcrux_

_Muggle Enraging Curse_

Severus was furious how dare someone do that too his son. His injuries where bad enough. Now he knew what else had been down. He knew it have to be Dumbledore. He was going to kill that old man and make him suffer like Harry will be.

The Goblins and Sera work quickly to stabilize him. Soon they had and he was wrapped in bandages. His entire left leg was in a cast so was his left hand and arm. His ribs were tapped up. His cuts were healing.

"This is all we can do. The damage done is permanent. He won't be able to walk again. And his left hand won't work properly anymore. His eye is destroyed so we have replaced it with the best magical one we have. He will take most of the summer to heal. Then he can start using a wheelchair with an joystick so he can use one hand to get around", Jakok says to Severus

"How am I going to get a wheelchair that does all that and floats?" Severus asks

"We can make you one. It will cost you", Jakok says

"I will pay anything", Severus says passionately

"We will do it. It will be ready in a week. Do you want us to charge the people he was with before you?" Jakok asks

"Yes if you please. I will pay you for that too", Severus says

"No need. This kid deserves justice. We will get him that. We need to go now. Make sure you give him his potions everyone 4 hours. He will be asleep for at least another 24 hours. Watch him if he starts to go downhill call us immediately", Jakok says as Severus shows them to the Floo

"I will. Thank you", Severus says

"Our pleasure. He is a good kid. I will see you in a week", Jakok says Flooing away

"Dad how is Harry?" Kalyana asks

"In bad shape. But he will live he will need all of us. Do you think you can all be strong for him?" Severus asks them

"Yes we can. He is our brother we stick together", Nikolaus says

The others nod

"Good. Now I will be with him mainly for the next 24 hours switching on and off with Sera. Call the elves if you need anything. And I will check in with you every 4 hours", Severus says

"We will dad. Look after our brother", Basya says

Severus nods and goes back upstairs to keep a watch on his son. Hoping that he will be alright….

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Harry

**Author's Note: I have changed a lot in previous chapters please go back and look at them before reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Harry**

* * *

_24 hours later…_

* * *

_Prince Mansion _

* * *

Severus stayed by his sons bedside all through the day and night. The next morning he hears his son moaning and quickly goes to his side.

"Harry?" Severus says gently

"Dad?" Harry asks opening his eyes one now magical

"Yes it's me. You are safe. You are healing now as we speak but there has been some damage", Severus says gently

"What damage?" Harry asks

"You had a lot of shattered and broken bones. The damage done is permanent. You won't be able to walk again. And your left hand won't work properly anymore. Your eye is destroyed so the Goblins have replaced it with the best magical one they had. You will take most of the summer to heal. The goblins are making you a magical wheelchair", Severus says with regret

Harry begins to cry and Severus gently pulls him into his arms and lets him cry himself out.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Severus asks gently

"Yes", Harry croaks

"Biddy!" Severus calls

A pop and a house elf appears.

"Yes Master Severus?" Biddy asks

"Can you please get my son a glass of water and maybe some warm soup", Severus says

"I will take to the chief about the soup and I will get the water myself", Biddy says popping away

Biddy was back in a minute with a jug of water and a glass. Biddy puts it on the table before going away to talk to the elf chief.

"Thank you", Severus says pouring out a glass of water and helping Harry drink it

"Thank you dad", Harry says laying back down on the pillows, "How am I going to get around from now on?"

"By a special wheelchair that the goblins are making for you. I am paying for it to be especially made for you", Severus says

"Thank you dad. I really want to return to Hogwarts. Even if Dumbledore is there", Harry says

"It's ok. Now I have to apologies for the way I have treated you it was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me", Severus says

"I can forgive you. You saved me. Mum said you wouldn't have meant it", Harry says

"So you got your mums letter", Severus says

"Yes. Did you get it with my stuff?" Harry asks

"This is all the stuff I got. Where is the letter?" Severus asks

"It the photo album of mum and stepdad", Harry replies

"Can I read the letter?" Severus asks

"Yes", Harry replies softly

Severus gets the letter and reads it. Lily had told him a lot.

"Keep it safe", Severus says

"Where can I put it?" Harry asks

"How about in your draw here with your wand", Severus says opening the draw and putting the letter in and taking the wand out and placing it on top of table.

"What colours do you want your room? This is your room. It is next to mine", Severus says

"I get to pick?" Harry asks

"Of course. It is your room. Now what colours do you want?" Severus asks

"Blue and Gold please. They have always been my favourite colours", Harry says

"Done", Severus says waving her wand

"Thanks", Harry says softly

"Where is your owl?" Severus asks

"Vernon killed her", Harry says looking upset

Severus hugs Harry again.

"Don't worry she will always be with you. I will buy you a new pet. Anything you want it is yours", Severus says

"Thanks dad. Mum was right you are nice", Harry says smiling slightly

"The previous me was me without my good memories. I am much better now I have them back", Severus explains

That's when the soup pops onto the table.

"I am going to have to feed you your arms are in casts", Severus says

"Ok. I am hungry", Harry says

Severus quickly feeds Harry all of the soup and Harry was looking a little bit better. Severus calls Biddy and he takes the soup bowl away.

"So did you re-marry?" Harry asks

"Yes. Do you want to meet her? She is a healer and she has been healing you", Severus says

"Yes I would like to meet her. And my siblings", Harry says softly

"You also have cousins", Severus says

"I would like to meet them too", Harry says

"Biddy", Severus says

"Yes Master?" Biddy says

"Can you please get my wife and all the children?" Severus asks

"I will do that Master", Biddy says popping away

"Will they like me?" Harry asks

"Yes. They also have already seen you when you were asleep I couldn't keep them away", Severus says smiling gently

"Ok. I definably would like to meet my twin", Harry confesses

"She has been really worried about you. She would like to meet you too", Severus says

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Severus calls

The door opens and everyone comes in there was a lot of them. A woman also comes in smiling.

"Hello Harry I am Sera", the woman says, "I am married to your dad"

"It is nice to meet you. I am glad dad re-married. Thank you for healing me", Harry says

"You're my son. I will always heal you", Sera says

Harry blushes, "Thanks. I think I can think of you as my mother"

"It will take time. I will never replace Lily. I hope you know that", Sera says

"I know. But I never knew my real mum. I think I would like to get to know my stepmom", Harry replies

"I am glad. These are your step sisters this is Penny Sophie Davidson Snape, Raven Sera Davidson Snape, Helen Victoria Davidson Snape and her twin Dayna Lee-Anne Davidson Snape", Sera says introducing both twins and her two other daughters

"Hello Harry it is great to meet you", Raven says

"It is great to meet you Harry", Dayna says

"Yeah. We can't wait to play with you when you are better", Helen says

"You too. It is good to meet my little sisters", Harry replies, "What school did you go too?"

"We were home schooled but we hope to go to Hogwarts this September with all of you", Penny says

"This is your cousin Leo Sirius Black your godfathers son. I got him when I got the others", Severus says motioning for a boy to come forward.

The boy had black hair and grey eyes like his father.

"Pleasure to meet you cousin Harry. I think we will get along great", Leo says smiling

Harry smiles slightly back, "I think we will get along. How old are you?"

"15. I am hoping to go to Hogwarts with you", Leo replies

"I hope you all come. I don't want to be alone", Harry says

"These are you cousins Susanna Jazmyn Lupin and her twin Jack Remus Lupin", Severus says motioning for two kids to come forward.

"How old are you both?" Harry asks

"14. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry", Susanna says

"You too. I am glad we are going to be cousins", Harry says softly

"Us too", Jack says

"Now these are your Aunts and Uncle. But for now we they are going to be your cousins because it is easier. This is Xanthia Minerva McGonagall, Dakarai Franklin McGonagall and Grace Judy McGonagall they are all 14", Severus says introducing them

"It is great to meet you Harry", Grace says smiling

"All of you too. I am glad we are related. I have always liked your mother as a teacher. I just learnt she is my grandmother", Harry says

"She sounds nice. We can't wait to meet her", Xanthia says

"I can tell you all about her. As I am sure dad can", Harry replies

"Great. We will have to talk", Dakarai says

"We will", Harry promises

Harry moves a bit and winces in pain.

"Time for other pain reliever. Talk this", Severus says helping Harry drink the pain reliever

"That feels better", Harry says after a minute

"Good. Now let's finish those introductions", Severus says

"I am Jervis Severus Snape. I am 15", Jervis says smiling at his brother

"I am your adopted sister Linzi Lynna Snape. I am also 15", Linzi says

"I am your adopted sister Raylene Sharalyn Snape. I am also 15", Raylene says smiling

"I am Derek Travers Snape. I am your adopted brother. I am 15", Derek says smiling

"I am your twin Kalyana Lily Snape", Kalyana says coming up and giving Harry a gentle hug

"It is a pleasure to meet my twin", Harry says

"You too. We will have to get to know each other", Kalyana says

"We will. We can talk in here if you don't mind", Harry says

"I don't mind. Of course we can talk in here", Kalyana replies smiling

"Moving on so Harry can rest", Severus says

"I am Charisma Jaye Snape. I am 13", Charisma says

"I am Zaria Eileen Snape I am also 13", Zaria says smiling

"I am Basya Olympia Snape I am also 13", Basya says

"I am the last of the quads I am Nikolaus Remus Snape. I am 13 too", Nikolaus says

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I have always wanted a big family", Harry says softly

"Now you have it. And we will never leave you. We are all in this together", Linzi says smiling at Harry

"Thanks", Harry says

"What's your wand made off?" Kalyana asks

"Holly and Phoenix feather core", Harry says, "What about all of you?"

"Most of us don't have wands that are compatible with us. Because we were in foster care and group homes. We don't have proper robes or clothes too", Zaria says

"Who do have wands that are compatible?" Harry asks

"Mine is Redwood and Abraxan Feather", Basya says

"Mine is Silver Lime and Aethonon Feather", Raylene replies

"Mine is Walnut and Dragon Heartstring", Raven says

"Mine is Mahogany and Moon Owl Feather", Penny says

"Where have you all been?" Harry asks

They all answer and ask questions while Sera and Severus watch from the door.

"They are getting along great. It's every parents dream", Sera says

"Yes. I am glad. Harry is going to need help and family. I am glad they are getting along", Severus replies

"I got a letter today. You know how I applied for a healer position at Hogwarts for the new year?" Sera says

"Yes", Severus says remembering

"Well I have been accepted. I am on staff starting September 1st. I think I only got the job because I didn't put my married name", Sera informs him

"That is probably right. I am glad you are going to be there with me and our children", Severus says kissing her

"Me too. We are going to give Dumbledore a headache", Sera says grinning evilly

"Good. He deserves worse", Severus says

"I know. But we will have to take it one day at a time", Sera says

"One day at a time is right. Looks like Harry is getting tried", Severus comments looking at Harry

"I think it is time for him to sleep", Sera comments

"Ok everyone out. Harry needs rest you can all come back later", Severus replies

"Ok dad", they say disappointed

"Harry do you want Dreamless Sleep?" Sera asks gently

"No. I think I can sleep without it", Harry says yawning

"Ok. Go to sleep we will wake you for dinner in 6 hours. Sleep my son and I will watch over you", Severus says gently

Harry quickly goes to sleep and Severus retakes his seat by the bed. Sera goes out and makes sure the children are ok. Harry was on the mend. But it will be a while before Harry will be ok enough to go to school again. And how will Harry's friends take the news about him?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Wheelchair and Shopping

**Chapter 7: The Wheelchair and Shopping**

* * *

_7 days later…_

* * *

The past week everything had been going smoothly Harry had healed a lot. And he got used to his new eye. Harry had also talked with all of his siblings they were really close now. They spent hours in Harry's room playing games with him. Severus was a very happy man. He finally had his family back. Today he got a letter from the goblins saying Harry's wheelchair was ready. They were going to Port-key to Gringotts in half hour when everyone was ready. They were going to make a day of it shopping. First Gringotts then Muggle London, then Diagon Ally to get wands, robes, familiars and other stuff. He was going to carry Harry into a private room in Gringotts.

He was helping Harry get changed into some clothes track pants and a blue long sleave top on. Sera also helped Harry get ready. His right arms cast was off. It was basically healed thanks to all the potions he was taking.

"Got your wand Harry?" Severus asks himself already ready

"Yes. Can I get a wand holster today?" Harry asks

"Yes you can. But first let us get your special wheelchair. I am going to pick you up now and take you down stairs to where everyone is", Severus says

"Ok. I am ready", Harry says softly

Severus gently picks up Harry and takes him down stairs he puts him on the couch. The other children were now coming down the stairs.

"Ok we are going to glamor ourselves. I don't want anyone to know about us. So hold still while Sera and I set your glamor", Severus says

Sera and he set everyone's glamor Harry could see through it with his new eye. Harry thought it was pretty cool what he could see with it. He liked it a lot even if he felt down about all his broken and shattered bones. Him not being able to walk anymore and use his hand. But his dad said he will help him adapt. He was getting there slowly.

"Ok everyone ready?" Severus asks gently picking up Harry again

"Yes. Let's grab the scarf", Sera says taking out the goblin made scarf everyone puts a finger on it. Severus has it tied to his wrist because of Harry in his arms.

"One…Two…Three", Severus says and they all are spinning

In seconds they land in the foyer of the Goblin bank.

"Sir right this way", a goblin says showing they too a private room

Severus sits Harry on a chair.

"Jakok and Chief Goblin Hagok will be here in a minute", the goblin says leaving

They wait 5 minutes before two goblins come in one pushing a very special chair it was blue, black and gold.

"Mr Snape it is a please to meet you. I am Chief Goblin Hagok", Hagok says

"It is nice to meet you Hagok", Harry says softly

"You too Mr Snape. I have heard a lot about you", Hagok says

"Mr Snape how are you feeling today? I am healer Goblin Jakok. I helped heal you", Jakok says

"Thank you for healing to the best that you can. I am still in pain but it has lessened. Dad keeps giving me pain relief potions", Harry replies

Jakok nods, "Yes it will be most of the summer to the pain lessens. But as long as Professor Snape is managing it that is good. Now here is your wheelchair it is custom made for you. Professor Snape why don't you put young Mr Snape in it?"

Severus picks Harry up again and puts him in the chair. And Jakok gently puts Harry's left leg up and straightens it and lays it down on the cushion leg rest and straps it down so it couldn't fall of. Harry only winces a little having already been given a pain reliever.

"It is comfortable", Harry comments

"Yes it has cushioning charms on it to help with your pain. You see those buttons?" Jakok says

"Yes", Harry replies looking at the buttons

"One of the is a warming button, the nest is a cooler button, the next is a light button, the next is a levitating button so you can go upstairs, Next is a break button to stop the wheelchair and lastly a cloaking device that will make it look like a Muggle Wheelchair. The joystick moves you around in any direction", Jakok says

"What charms does it have on it?" Severus asks

"Anti-Tamping, Anti-Curses, Anti-rust, Anti-Summoning, Anti-Fire. Unbreakable Charm. Cushioning Charms on the arms of the chair the back of the chair, the bottom of the chair and the legs. And as I said there are cooling and heating charms on it. You also have a seat belt that you better put on and a wand holster in the corner of the wheelchair. We have also included a bag that has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it for all of your books and school equipment. We also give you this Blue and gold blanket. It has warming charms on it and cooling charms. Tap it once for warm tap it twice and it will cool you off", Jakok explains the chair and the gifts given to him.

Harry was stunned this was a very good wheelchair.

"It is a very good chair Harry. It will help you greatly", Sera says looking at it

"Thank you so much", Harry says softly

"It is our please. Only the chair will cost you. The bag and the blanket are gifts from the goblin nation", Hagok says

"How much?" Severus asks

"621 Galleons do you want me to take it out of your vault?" Hagok asks

"Yes. And can you please withdraw 4,000 Galleons, 700 sickles and 300 knuts", Severus asks

"We will. I will get someone right on that. Do your kids what to do an inheritance test?" Hagok asks

"Just Jervis will. We will know because everyone is the same but my stepchildren and my adopted children. But Xanthia McGonagall needs a test and Susanna Lupin and Leo Black", Severus says

"While I get your potion and the money maybe Mr Snape should practice with his chair", Hagok says leaving the room to do his jobs

Harry quickly learns how to work the chair. It was quite simple when he got the hang of it. Hagok was back in 20 minutes with a potion and a bag full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Here is your money Professor Snape. Now we can do the inheritance test. We need 21 drops of blood", Hagok says handing a dagger to Jervis

Jervis cuts his palm and puts 21 drops of blood in the potion.

"Let's see who you are related too", Hagok says pouring the potion on the parchment, "You all will be powerful look for yourself"

Everyone looks at the parchment.

**Inheritance Test**

**Jervis Severus Snape**

**Confirmed Heirs **

Noble and Most Ancient House of Prince

Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin

Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin

Noble and Most Ancient House of Dixon

Noble and Most Ancient House of Snape

Noble and Most Ancient House of Summer

Noble and Most Ancient House of South

**Vaults**

Potter Trust Vault

Prince Trust Vault

Snape Trust Vault

Prince Family Vault

Snape Family Vault

Slytherin Vault

Gryffindor Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Hufflepuff Vault

Merlin Vault

McGonagall Vault

Dixon Vault

Snape Vault

Noble Vault

Holmes Vault

Summer Vault

South Vault

North Vault

"Looks like you're all the heirs of the founders of Hogwarts", Severus says shocked, "How?"

"You're the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff and their mother was the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw", Hagok replies

"That is cool", Jervis says smiling

"Yes it is", Harry agrees

"Your turn Xanthia", Severus says

Xanthia does it and they all look at it.

**Inheritance Test**

**Xanthia Minerva McGonagall **

**Confirmed Heirs **

Noble and Most Ancient House of McGonagall

Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden

Noble and Most Ancient House of Beauxbatons

Noble and Most Ancient House of Valencia

Noble and Most Ancient House of North

**Confirmed Vaults**

McGonagall Vault

Ravenclaw Vault

Gryffindor Vault

Bolden Vault

Beauxbatons Vault

North Vault

Valencia Vault

Stacey Vault

"Now Miss Lupin", Hagok says

**Inheritance Test**

**Susanna Jazmyn Lupin**

**Confirmed Heirs**

Noble and Most Ancient of Lupin

Noble and Most Ancient House of Turner

Noble and Most Ancient House of Winter

Noble and Most Ancient House of East

**Confirmed Vaults**

Lupin Trust Vault

Lupin Vault

Turner Vault

Winter Vault

East Vault

"Now Mr Black", Hagok says smiling

Leo cuts is hand and everyone looks at his sheet of Parchment.

**Inheritance Test**

**Leo Sirius Black**

**Confirmed Heirs**

Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Noble and Most Ancient House of Autumn

Noble and Most Ancient House of West

Noble and Most Ancient House of Rivermoon

Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov (Russia)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexandersen (Denmark)

**Confirmed Vaults**

Black Trust Vault

Black Vault

Romanov Vault

Autumn Vault

West Vault

Rivermoon Vault

Star Vault

Alexandersen Vault

Clarkson Vault

Liverpool Vault

"That is cool. What else do we need to do Uncle Sev?" Leo asks

"I need to read the James and Lily's wills and all of your bank statements", Severus says

"I can't get it now. But the Wills will be ready in two days to be read", Hagok replies

"Fine. We better get going. We have lots to do today", Severus says

"It was a pleasure doing business with you", Hagok and Jakok say leading them out

The leave Gringotts and Diagon Ally and head to Muggle London Severus pushes Harry chair. They get lots of clothes for everyone. Everyone got a couple of sets of Muggle Clothes each. There were a lot of stares at Harry but Severus glares at them so do the others and they all quickly turn away.

"What next dad?" Kalyana asks

"Let's eat at a Muggle Restaurant before going back to Diagon Ally to do the rest of our shopping", Severus says pushing Harry to the nearest restaurant.

They all sit down and the waiter takes their orders. Harry has some potatoes and chicken. That Severus has to cut up for him because he only had one hand. They ate and chatted about everything. Raylene was really impressed with the wheelchair Harry got and so was the others it was really cool and they made sure to tell him that. That made Harry feel much better. They finish lunch and go back to Diagon Ally.

"First stop Madam Milkins for robes", Sera says smiling

The kids all follow Sera and Severus to Madam Milkins. Harry now using his magical part of the wheelchair. He had turned off the Muggle Cloaking charm. He was floating 2 feet in the air and followed his family to buy some Robes.

"How can I help you?" Madam Milkin asks

"I need robes for all my children. Black everyday ones please. And two winter cloaks each. They can pick the colours", Severus says

"Let's get you all measured up then we can pick colours", Madam Milkins says smiling nicely

Everyone gets measured including Severus and Sera then it was Harry's turn.

"How are we going to take my measurements?" Harry asks

"I can do it while you are in the chair dearly. Just relax", Madam Milkins says smiling nicely at Harry

Harry gets his measurements done quickly.

"Ok. What colour winter cloaks do you all want?" Madam Milkins asks

"Black with gold fastening and a dark blue cloak with silver fastening", Harry says

"Black with gold fastening and a dark green with silver fastening", Jervis says

"Black with gold fastening and a dark green with gold fastening", Linzi says

"Black with Silver fastenings and a dark blue cloak with gold fastenings", Raylene says

"Black with silver fastenings and a dark red cloak with silver fastenings", Derek says

"Black with gold fastenings and a dark blue cloak with silver fastenings", Kalyana says

"2 black with gold and silver fastenings", Charisma says

"Same with me", Zaria says

"Same", Basya says

"Black with silver fastenings and a dark blue sith gold fastenings", Nikolaus says

"2 black with silver fastenings", Penny says

"Same with me", Raven says

"1 black with gold fastenings and 1 dark red and gold fastenings", Helen says

"Same with me", Dayna says

"And me", Xanthia says

"1 black and 1 green both with silver fastenings", Dakarai says

"1 black and 1 blue with gold fastenings", Grace says

"Same for me", Susanna says

"I want one black and one dark red please with gold fastenings", Jack says

"Same with me please", Leo says

"I would like two black winter cloaks and two forest green cloaks both with silver fastening", Severus says

"I just want 2 black and 2 dark red cloats with gold fastening", Sera says

"They will be ready in two hours", Madam Milkins says

"Thank you mam", Severus says leading his children out

"Now to Ollivanders", Sera says

"Everyone nods happily ready to get proper wands.

"You have a big group here", Mr Ollivander says

"Yes. These are my children I have just collected them from foster homes. All but these two girls and one boy need wands", Severus says pointing to Harry, Basya and Raylene

"Who what's to go first?" Mr Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Jervis says

"What's you name my dear boy?" Ollivander asks getting out wand boxes

"Jervis", Jervis replies

It took them, 15 minutes to find a wand for Jervis his wand was Rowan Wood and Unicorn Hair.

"This wand is very special it renders all manner of defensive charms especially strong and difficult to break", Ollivander says

"Thank you. Can I please have a black Anti-Summoned Holster?" Jervis asks Ollivander

"Of course my dear boy. Here is one", Ollivander says

"Thanks. How much is all that?" Jervis asks

"Leave that to the end son. I am paying", Severus says

"Ok dad", Jervis says moving back towards the group with his new wand and holster.

"Who's next?"

"I'll go", Kalyana says stepping forward

20 minutes later she finally finds a wand it was Laurel Wood and Phoenix Feather Core.

"This wand is special Laurel Wands cannot perform a dishonourable act", Ollivander informs them

"That is a great wand", Kalyana says liking her new wand

"It is. Who's next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Charisma says stepping forward

15 minutes later Charisma had a wand it was Red Oak and Storm Eagle Feather.

"The true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect duelling wand", Ollivander says

"Thanks Mr Ollivander", Charisma says smiling

"My pleasure dear. Who's next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Zaria says

15 minutes later Zaria had found her wand is was made of Poplar Wood and with a Moon Owl Feather Core.

"This wand to rely upon, of consistency, strength and uniform power, always happiest when working with a witch or wizard of clear moral vision", Ollivander says to Zaria

"Thank you", Zaria says smiling

"Who's next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Nikolaus says smiling

"10 minutes later Nikolaus has a wand it was made of Sycamore Wood with a Hippogriff Feather.

"Sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience", Ollivander says

"Cool", Nikolaus says going back with the others

"Next", Ollivander says

"I'll go", Linzi says stepping forward

10 minutes later Linzi has a wand is was made of Pear Wood with a Sun Owl Feather Core.

"This golden-toned wood produces wands of splendid magical powers", Ollivander informs them

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", Linzi says stepping back in line

"I'll go next", Derek says stepping forward

15 minutes later Derek had a wand is was Black Walnut with a Dragon Heartstring Core.

"This wand of this wood seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master", Ollivander says

"I think I can master it", Derek says confidently

"I am sure you will young man. Who is next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Dayna says

20 minutes later Dayna finds a wand it was made of Aspen Wood and with a Dragon Heartstring Core.

"Aspen wands are usually outstanding for charms magic. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so", Ollivander says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", Dayna says

"Who's next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Helen says going over to the counter.

10 minutes later Helen finds a wand that was made out of Cherry Wood with a Pegasus Feather core.

"Cherry Wood is very rare and of strange power", Ollivander says to Helen

"Thank you", Helen says

"My pleasure dear. Who's next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Leo Black says

15 minutes later Leo finds a wand it was made of Cypress Wood with a Unicorn Hair Core.

"This Wand is associated with Nobility", Ollivander says

"It is in my family tree", Leo admits

"We will expect great things from you", Ollivander says, "Who's next?"

"I'll go", Xanthia says

Another 20 minutes later Xanthia finds a wand it was made out of Beech Wood with a Phoenix Feather core.

"Beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood", Ollivander says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", Xanthia says

"Who's next?" Ollivander asks smiling

"I'll go", Dakarai says stepping forward

10 minutes later Dakarai finds a wand it was made out of Hazel Wood with a Moon Owl Feather Core

"Hazel Wood often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings", Ollivander says

"I can do that. Thanks", Dakarai says

"I'm next", Grace says

10 minutes later she finds a wand it was made out of Mable Wood with a Pegasus Feather core.

"Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers", Ollivander says

"Great. I like to get good marks", Grace says

"Who's next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Jack Lupin says

5 minutes later he had his wand it was made out of Dogwood with a Hippogriff Feather.

"Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun", Ollivander says

"I like pranking so it will fit me", Jack says

"Last one", Severus says motioning for Susanna to go

10 minutes later Susanna had found a wand it was made up of Ebony wand with a Unicorn Hair core.

"Ebony wands are happiest in the hand of those with Courage to be themselves", Ollivander says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", Susanna says smiling

"My pleasure. Will that be all?" Ollivander asks

"They just need wand holsters", Severus says

"Here are all the ones I got. All of you take your pick", Ollivander says kindly

They all take their pick and Severus goes to pay.

"How much will that all be?" Severus asks

"That will be 278 Galleons", Mr Ollivander says

"Here you go thank you for all your time", Severus says leading everyone out

"Where too now dad?" Harry asks moving his wheelchair to Severus's side

"Back to Madam Milkins then you can all get your own pets", Severus says smiling

Everyone is excited to get a pet so they all hurry to Madam Milkins. Severus pays 700 galleons for all there cloaks and he shrinks them and they all go to the Magical Menagerie.

"Everyone look around and find what you want", Severus says, "I will meet you up in the front in 20 minutes"

"Yes dad" "Yes Uncle Sev", the children say

Harry looks around there were Owls, Cats, kneazle's, dogs, snakes, toads, rats and mice. Harry looks at the snakes and feels a pull to one of them.

"Hello", Harry says to the blue, gold and silver one

"_Hello Master. I am your familiar", _the snake says

"Are you a boy or girl?" Harry asks

"_A Girl"_, the snake replies

"Are you venomous?" Harry asks

"_Yes. But I will only bite anyone attacking you. Will you take me?" _the snake asks

"Yes I will. Let me get my dad to help me", Harry says wheeling himself to his father

"Did you find anything Harry?" Severus asks

"Yes a snake who says I am her master. Can you help me get her?" Harry asks

"Yes show me where", Severus says following Harry

"This is her", Harry says pointing at the blue, gold and silver snake

"Let's get her a tank and stuff", Severus says, "You better pick her up"

Harry lets his chair float up and he gently picks up the snake with one hand. The snake curls around his arm so Harry could lower himself down.

"Ok. Let's take this to the front. You have found your familiar", Severus says

"I think I will name her Mystic. What do you think?" Harry asks in Parselmouth

"_I like it",_ Mystic says

"Mystic it is then. Let's pay for all these pets", Severus says seeing his children with animals

Severus pays the bill and they all move into an alley in Diagon Ally.

"_Portus"_, Severus says, "Everyone hold on"

Everyone does and they find themselves on the grounds of Prince Mansion.

"Let's go and unpack and rest. Today has been a busy day", Sera says

"Yes mum" "Yes Aunt Sera", the kids say

The kids all go and relax. Today had been a busy day. Hopefully tomorrow will be an easy day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	9. Chapter 8: Draco & Josephina Malfoy

**Chapter 8: Draco & Josephina Malfoy**

* * *

_The Next day…_

* * *

Everyone had sat down for breakfast when an eagle owl flies down to Severus.

"Who's owl is that dad?" Harry asks

"Draco's but I wonder why he is contacting me", Severus says unrolling the letter

_Dear Uncle Sev,_

_Josie and I parents have been arrested for being death eaters. No surprise there. They are always into the sort of stuff. Josie and I need a favour. We were put in the magical Children's home. We need you to please pick us up. Before anyone else does. You know we are not a fan of all the dark arts and want no part in it. So please pick us up quickly when you receive this letter. We need you badly. It is horrible here. We will be waiting for you._

_Draco and Josephina Malfoy_

"You must go to them", Sera says

"I will after breakfast. Are you all ok them coming here?" Severus asks his children

"I thought Malfoy's were into the dark arts", Harry says

"Draco and Josephina are not dark. They despise the dark arts. So can you all please get along", Severus says

"As long as he behaves", Harry says

"I will be talking to him before they come here. I better get going. Who's knows who will come and take them from the children's home", Severus says getting up and grabbing his cloak.

"See you dad", Basya says

"See you Uncle Sev", Susanna says

Severus leaves the mansion and apparates to the children's home.

"Excuse me I looking to take Draco and Josephina Malfoy to me home", Severus says to the lady

"Who may you be?" the lady asks

"Professor Severus Snape Potions Master and Potion Professor at Hogwarts", Severus says, "I am here to collect my godchildren"

"Sign these forms and I will take you too them", the lady says

Severus sighs more paperwork. It takes him half an hour to fill it all out.

"Done?" the lady asks

"Yes. Can I collect my godchildren?" Severus asks

"Yes of course right this way", the lady says leading him into the hallways.

They finally stop at a room.

"Here is their room. Make sure they grab all their stuff before you leave", the lady says leaving

Severus knocks on the door.

"Yes?" a male voice asks

"Draco, Josephina it is me", Severus says

The door is quickly opened.

"Uncle Sev", the twins say and hug him

"You're safe now Dragon, Eagle come lets pack your stuff and leave. I need to talk to you first before we go to my real home", Severus says

Draco and Josephina quickly pack their stuff. Soon they are ready to leave. Severus shrinks their trunks and they move to leave that's when the see Lucius's brother Abraxas standing at the counter.

"I what to pick up my niece and nephew", Abraxas says

"Sorry Professor Snape already signed the papers giving him custody. You will have to take it up with child services", the lady says

"Grab my hands we are going to apparate", Severus whispers to the twins

Draco and Josephina quickly take his hands and Severus apparates them out of there. They land at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So what's new Uncle Sev?" Draco asks as the take a seat and Severus puts a privacy charm us around them.

"I am going to let you both read a letter that I got a week and a half ago. You may read it and ask questions later", Severus says handing them the letter to read

They both gasp.

"So Harry Potter is your son?" Draco says shocked

"It's Harry Snape now", Severus replies

"I knew there was something wrong with Dumbledore didn't I tell you Draco", Josephina says

"You were differently right. He is not to be trusted", Severus says

"Does that mean you are going to come out about you being a spy?" Draco asks

"How did you know that?" Severus asks shocked

"I just do", Draco replies with a shrug

"I am going to send a letter to the ministry saying I will testify against your parents. Are you both alright with that?" Severus asks them both

"Yes. We don't like our parents. We would prefer someone else. Anyone is better than them", Draco replies with a shutter

"I agree with Draco", Josephina says

"Good. Now I need to tell you some more things", Severus says, "But you got to keep in to yourselves"

"We promise", the twins say

"I am married", Severus says

"Too who?" Draco asks

"To a healer named Sera Davidson", Severus replies

"So have you got all your children back?" Josephina asks

"Yes. But Harry was severely beaten by his adopted relatives. He can't walk anymore and can only use one hand and has a magical eye", Severus replies

Both twins gasp. They may not have got along with Harry. But they still didn't want anyone to do that to him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Josephina asks

"Yes in time. But it will take a while. He has agreed to be civil with you both. Do you agree to get along with my children?" Severus asks them

"Yes we will get along. We didn't know anything about Harry and Lucius told us what to do. We wanted to be friends but Lucius told us no. So that's how the rivalry started because of our death eater parents", Draco sneers parents

"I agree with Draco. We want to be his friends", Josephina agrees

"Good. Now I have others at the house my 4 stepchildren, and 3 cousins and 3 others that are related to Minerva McGonagall", Severus says

"How are they related to Professor McGonagall?" Draco asks

"They are her children. Someone took them from her. I haven't told her yet. I am giving everyone time to get used to each other", Severus replies

"So when do we go to your home?" Draco asks

"I am now living at Prince Mansion. It has 100 rooms and 4 floors. It is safe from Death Eaters and Dumbledore. No one can get in without my permission or the code to the floo and port-key", Severus smirked

"I bet Dumbledore is going to be pissed", Draco says

"He will. But he will have to live. I want payback for my kids and Harry. Sera is also going to be a healer at Hogwarts. She didn't use her married name she will announce that at Hogwarts", Severus says

Draco and Josephina smirk Dumbledore is not going to like that.

"Sign us up for this fun. We will help you get payback. Just say want you want and we will do it", Draco says smiling

"I'm in", Josephina says

Severus smirks Draco and Josephina were truly Slytherin's to the core.

"I might take you up on that offer. But for now let's go home", Severus says cancelling the privacy charms.

They make their way to the ally outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hold on", Severus says holding out his hands

Draco and Josephina quickly take his hands and they disappear. And land on the grounds of Prince Mansion.

"Wow this is wicked Uncle Sev", Draco says looking around

"It is", Josephina agrees with her twin

"Let's find you both a room then introduce you to everyone", Severus says leading them inside

They hear laughed coming from one direction of the house.

"I am glad they are having fun they have had a tough life", Severus says showing them to the 4th floor, "This is your room Josie"

"Thanks Uncle Sev", Josephina says

"What colours do you want?" Severus asks

"Green and gold please", Josephina replies

"Done. Now Dragon your room is across from Josephina. What colours do you want?" Severus asks showing him his room

"Green and Silver please Uncle Sev", Draco replies

Severus quickly changers the colour Draco really liked the room it was much nicer than his room at Malfoy Manor.

"Do you want to meet the family now?" Severus asks

"Yes we will. I am sure we will like them", Josephina says

"Make sure you only say nice things about the wheelchair Harry is in", Severus warns

"Yes Uncle Sev", the twins say

They go down the stairs and follow the laughter that leaders to the big living room everyone was sitting around telling stories. Sera was sharing most of them and showing them photos.

"We are back", Severus says to the room full of children and his wife

They all look up and smile even Harry gives them a small smile. Severus kisses his wife.

"What were you doing?" Severus asks them

"Telling them stories about you and me. They were also sharing stories", Sera replies

"Sera these are my godchildren Draco and Josephina Malfoy. Draco, Josephina this is my wife Sera", Severus says introducing them

"Pleasure to meet you both", Sera says

"You too mam", Draco says

"Please call me Josie", Josephina says

"You can call me Aunt Sera if you like since I am married to your godfather", Sera says

"We will call you Aunt Sera", Draco replies

"No time to introduce you to everyone. Everyone come up and say you name and age to Draco and Josephina", Severus orders

A older boy comes up with black hair and grey eyes.

"Hello Draco, Josephina I am Leo Sirius Black I am 15", Leo says

"Please everyone call me Josie", Josephina says

Everyone nods.

"So your father is Sirius Black?" Draco asks

"Yes. Haven't met him yet. But I have heard a lot about him", Leo says

A boy comes forward with Light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Jack Remus Lupin. I am 14", Jack says

"Please to meet you Jack. Your dad was the best Professor we ever had", Josie says

"I agree", Draco says

"That's good to hear", says a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, "I am Susanna Jazmyn Lupin I am Jack's twin. Please call me Susa"

"Nice to meet you", Draco says

"You too", Susanna replies

A young girl with blonde hair and brown eyes comes forward.

"I am Grace Judith McGonagall I am 14", Grace says

"I am Dakarai Franklin McGonagall I am 14", Dakarai says

Dakarai had black hair and brown eyes.

Next comes a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Xanthia Minerva McGonagall I am also 14. We are the McGonagall Triplets", Xanthia says

"Please to meet you all", Draco says

"I hope your mum finds out about you soon", Josie adds

"We do too", Grace says

Other girl comes up she had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I am Penny Sophie Davidson Snape. I am 13", Penny says

The next comes up she had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Raven Sera Davidson Snape. I am 12", Raven says

"I am Helen Victoria Davidson Snape I am 11", Helen says

Helen had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I am Helen's twin. I am Dayna Lee-Anne Davidson Snape. I am 11", Dayna says

Dayna had blonde hair and hazel eyes

"Please to meet you all. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Draco asks

"Yes we are. We have been home schooled to now. We want to look after Harry", Penny says

The others nod in agreement.

"We will protect Harry too", Draco says firmly

That shocked Harry. Why would Malfoy want to protect him?

"Why would you protect me Draco?" Harry asks

"It was only Lucius keeping me from being polite to you. I want to be friends can we do that?" Draco asks

Harry moves his chair up to Draco.

"I would like to be friends. Welcome to this madhouse family Draco, Josie", Harry says holding out his good hand for Draco to shake.

Draco shakes it gently with a smile. They would start as friends. This was going to turn Hogwarts upside down. Harry lets go and moves away for his other siblings to introduce themselves to Draco and Josie.

"I am Jervis Severus Snape. I am 15", the young man with red hair and black eyes says

"Please to meet you Jervis. I am sure we will be great friends", Josie says

"I agree", Draco says

"I am sure we will", Jervis says backing away

"I am Linzi Lynna Snape. I am 15 and adopted into this family", a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes says

"Please to meet you Linzi", Draco says

"You both too", Linzi says backing away

"I am Raylene Sharalyn Snape. I am 15 and adopted into this family", says a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Raylene", Josie says

"Please call me Ray. I am only letting family call me that", Raylene replies

"I am Derek Travers Snape. I am 15. I am adopted into this family", a young man with black hair and blue eyes says

"Please to meet you Derek", Josie says

"You both too", Derek says backing away

"I am Kalyana Lily Snape. I am about to turn 14. I am Harry's twin", says the girl looking like Harry, "But you can call me Kaly"

"It is nice to meet you Kaly", Draco says

"You too. If you ever hurt my brother again you will be on the receiving end of my wand.

"I won't hurt him", Draco promises

"Good", Kalyana says going back over to Harry

"I am Charisma Jaye Snape. I am 13 in August. Please call me Char", the young girl with black hair and black eyes says

"It is a please to meet you Char", Josie says

"You too. It will be good to get to know you both", Charisma replies

"Looking forward to it", Draco says

"I am Zaria Eileen Snape. I am also 13 in August. Please call me Aria", a girl with red hair and green eyes says

"Pleasure to meet you Aria. We can't wait to get to know you", Draco says

"You too", Zaria says moving so her sister can go and introduce herself

"I am Basya Olympia Snape. I will be 13 in August also. Please call me Bas", a girl with red hair and green eyes

"Please to meet you Bas. I hope we get to know each other better", Draco says

"You too", Basya says moving to give her brother room

"I am Nikolaus Remus Snape. I am the last of the quads. So I am 13 also. Please call me Niko", the boy with red hair and dark eyes says

"Pleasure to meet you Niko. We are going to be great friends", Draco says

"I am sure we will", Nikolaus replies

"That's all the children. You have an hour to dinner what do you all want to do?" Severus asks them smiling

"How about Wizard's Wild?" Draco asks

"Only some of them know that game", Severus says

"We can teach them", Josie replies

"Ok. Get the cards and let's play", Severus says, "Everyone to the dining room table"

"Yes dad" "Yes Uncle Sev", everyone says smiling

They play Wizard's Wild till dinner and they talk about everything Draco and Josie open up about their home life and Harry tells them about his. They all agreed to start afresh. Everyone was having a new start…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	10. Chapter 9: Dumbledore

**Chapter 9: Dumbledore**

* * *

_2 days later…_

* * *

Two days have gone by and no major fights have gone down. They actually were getting along great. Harry finally had a smile on his face which Severus found good. After everything he had been through Harry was still smiling he did have his bad moments but Severus and everyone else helped him through it. Surprisingly Draco had helped get Harry out of one of his down moments. They had become closer after it like brothers. Harry was still on Pain Reliever Potions because his body was still broken. Sera checked him everyday for improvement he was improving slowly. Mystic Harry's snake familiar had really cheered Harry up she was with him where ever he went. Severus said it was probably safest to have her with him just in case he is attacked. Mystic would bit the attacker.

Severus was picking some ingredients for his pain reliever potion when 3 owls swoops in. One was from the Ministry, other from lawyer that was running the Malfoy trial and one from Dumbledore. Severus chuckles he was sure Dumbledore knew that he was giving himself up as spy and wanted to stop him.

Severus puts the ingredients in his lab and goes into the living room to read the letters.

"What's going on dad?" Harry asks looking up from his game of Wizard's Wild with Draco, Jervis, Nikolaus, Derek, Dakarai, Jack and Leo

"I have letters from the Ministry, the lawyer representing the Ministry and one from Dumbledore", Severus says smirking

The boys smirk too they knew what Dumbledore probably wanted. Severus looks of the Ministry and the lawyer letter. The Ministry said he had gotten full custody of Draco and Josie till the trial then it will be decided. The lawyers letter said the trial was going to be on the 24th of July. That was in one week the lawyer wanted to brief him on the 20th. Severus would send him a reply and tell him that he will be there. Now to Dumbledore's letter.

_Severus,_

_I need to speak to you urgently. Please meet me at Hogwarts immediately. I'll be waiting_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Draco smirks, "It looks like he has been informed"

"Yes it does. I better get going. Will you all be alright while I am gone?" Severus asks

"Yes we will be alright. I will look after everything", Jervis replies

"Good. Tell the others where I am. And tell Sera if I am not back by the time she gets home", Severus says grabbing his cloak

"Yes Uncle Sev we will", Leo says

Severus apparates to the bounds of Hogwarts. He walks into the castle meeting Minerva on the way.

"Hello Minerva", Severus says

"Severus you look happy what has happened?" Minerva asks

"Lots of things. Expect my owl sometime in August. It will probably be at the beginning", Severus says

"Ok Severus. I am interested in the change in you. I will await your owl", Minerva says leaving

Severus goes to the headmasters office and puts on his best scowl and walks in.

"Ah Severus please take a seat", Dumbledore says

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Severus asks glaring

"I just want to know why you are going to out yourself as spy. We need you for Voldemort's return. You must stop this nonsense", Dumbledore says

"My spying days are over headmaster. I plan to take Mr and Miss Malfoy into my family. I am going to help put their parents away. You can't stop me", Severus growls

"Someone else can take them in your too important", Dumbledore says

"All they have are dark relatives. They don't want that. So I am taking them in. So that is that is there anything else I can do for you? I have a trial to prepare for", Severus says

Dumbledore looks furious at Severus not following his orders. He had to get him back under his control.

"Severus this is not the last you will hear about this. Your life will be in danger when you come out as a spy", Dumbledore says

"I can handle it. As no one can get into my home where I am currently living", Severus says

"Where is this new place? I need locations of my entire Professor's", Dumbledore says

"I can't tell you. Only family can enter it without the lord's permission and I don't give you permission to enter", Severus says smugly

Dumbledore fumed more damn Severus left him with no choice. Now he only had Harry under his control.

"I better go now Headmaster. Owl me again if you have any problems with the upcoming year. Otherwise I will see you on September 1st", Severus says turning towards the door before saying, "How is Mr Potter?"

"He is fine. His relatives love him very much", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

Severus knew that was a lie. Now he was sure Dumbledore had something to do with it. Dumbledore didn't know Harry was not under his control anymore. This was going to be fun to watch.

"Good after noon Headmaster", Severus says leaving the office

He goes down to the kitchen to speak with the house elves.

"What can Tissy do for Professor Snape?" the house elf asks

"I need you to extend my quarters add other big room to my rooms and please don't tell the headmaster", Severus says, "I will be sending one of my elves to help you"

"Ok Professor Snape I will wait for your elf then do as you command", Tissy says

"Thank you. Have a good night", Severus says leaving the kitchen

He makes his way off the grounds and apparates back home leaving a pissed of Headmaster behind…

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office_

* * *

Dumbledore paced back and forward he was furious with Severus. Years of work down the drain. At least he still had Harry as his pawn and Minerva as well. He also had Black and Lupin in his pocket. Thanks to getting rid of their children. Those brats were gone and he was happy about it stealing those children away was so simple. He knew Lily was Minerva's daughter but didn't tell her the truth. Lily was his mistake she was smarter then he thought. Lucky she died by Voldemort's hand. He knew Peter Pettigrew was the traitor. But didn't tell anyone. It was for the greater good. He had more plans. But little did he know Severus was going to stop them all…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	11. Chapter 10: Prosecutor and Trial

**Chapter 10: Prosecutor and Trial **

* * *

_20__th__ of July 1994_

* * *

"Draco, Josie time to see the Prosecutor. Are you ready?" Severus asks

"We are", the twins say going over to Severus

"Good luck with the lawyer", Harry says from his wheelchair

"Thanks. We will hopefully be back for dinner. Sense Sera is at work call on the house elves if you need anything. And Harry take that pain reliever in 4 hours", Severus says to them putting his cloak on

"I will dad. Don't worry. I will do my homework and practice Occlumency and Legilmency like you have been teaching us", Harry replies

The last couple of days Severus had been teaching everyone Occlumency and his children Legilmency as well. They were getting it fast.

"Good don't overdo in ok?" Severus asks worried

"I won't", Harry promises

"If you need a magic restore it is in my potion cabinet", Severus says

"Yes dad. Now go you are going to be late", Harry says smiling

The other children say goodbye and Severus, Draco and Josie apparate out of Prince Mansion.

* * *

_The Prosecutor's office…_

* * *

Severus, Draco and Josie arrive at the prosecutor's office and go in.

"He will see you", the secretary says

"Thank you", Severus says going into the office

"Ah Professor Snape. I am Leon Miller the prosecutor of the Malfoy case. Everyone take a seat", Leon says, "Now I will be trying to put the Malfoy's in Azkaban. Do you two Mr and Miss Malfoy have a problem with that?"

"No. In fact we want to testify against them. We know all about their Death Eater meeting after he-shall-not-be-named disappeared. They have killed Muggle's in front of us and tortured them", Draco says revelling what his 'Parents' did

Leon writes this all down.

"Ok I will let you both testify. It will be good to see their faces when you testify against them. Can you tell me anything else?" Leon asks

"Yes they used to beat us if we didn't do what we were told", Josephina says shivering

"Ok I think we will also prosecute them for child abuse. Professor Snape can you tell me what the Malfoy's did while you were a spy in Voldemort's circle" Leon says

Severus tells him everything he could remember. Leon nods the Malfoy's were in too deep to get out of this one.

"Thank you Professor Snape, Mr and Miss Malfoy for coming in today. The trial is on the 24th this coming Tuesday", Leon says

"What else are you prosecute the Malfoy's for?" Severus asks

"Possession of dark artefacts, also murder, torture, member of a terrorist organization, bribing and child abuse", Leon says

"They won't get away with it will they?" Josie asks nervously

"I don't think so. They got a good lawyer but we have the evidence to prove they did all that stuff. So I will say they will get many years in Azkaban. We also sent a letter for Lucius's brother to the court we plan to give him Veritaserum. And you might be asked to take it. But I will tell them no. Because I want you to swear a wizard's oath", Leon says

"I will do it", Severus says

"Good. Now enjoy your weekend and I will see you early on Tuesday", Leon says shaking their hands

"We will see you Mr Miller", Severus says

Once they were out of the office Severus grasps Draco and Josie's hands and apparates them back to the Mansion.

* * *

_Tuesday 24__th__ of July 1994_

* * *

The weekend had gone smoothly. Harry was also getting better. He was having fun with all his siblings and Severus taught them all potions they were all really good when he was nice to them. And with Harry's IQ unblocked he was brilliant at potions that made Severus very happy.

Now today was the day of the trial. Only Draco and Josie were going with Severus the others were staying at home to be with Harry. Sera was at work so they were needed to help him and they didn't want to come out in public yet anyway. Severus, Draco and Josephina were in their best clothes ready for court.

"Good luck brother. I hope they get put away", Harry says to Draco

"Us too", Grace says with everyone nodding

"Thanks. So do we. Have a good day", Draco says to everyone

"If you need me send a house elf to me", Severus says

"We will. But that won't be needed. We will be fine", Jervis replies

"It is just so I feel better about leaving you. Please be good", Severus says

"We will. Don't worry dad go you are going to be late", Linzi replies shooing him out

"Ok Draco, Josie take my hands we are going now", Severus says holding out his hands

Draco and Josie take his hands are they disappear from Prince Mansion.

* * *

_The Wizengamot _

* * *

"Are you three ready?" Leon asks Severus, Draco and Josie

"Yes. Let's do this", Severus says as they go into the court room

Severus, Draco and Josie take seats in the court room they saw Andromeda Black-Tonks, her husband and daughter sitting in the stands watching the trial. Augusta Longbottom was in the Wizengamot stands she was part of the trial. Barty Crouch sat in the stands too. Leon sits at the Prosecutor table with Amelia Bones sitting next to him. The Malfoy's lawyer sits at his table and waits for his clients to be bought in.

"All rise for the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore", the security Auror says

Everyone rises and Dumbledore comes in and takes a seat at the top of the Wizengamot.

"Everyone please take a seat", Dumbledore says

Everyone seats and waits for Dumbledore to speak.

"Being in the accused", he says

Lucius was wearing a grey suit and his hair was greasy. His usual sneer was on his face. Narcissa was wearing a grey blouse and grey skirt. She had her hair in a simple pony tail. They were both forced into two seats that bound them in chains as soon as they sat.

"Lucius Caelum Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Black-Malfoy you have been arrested for Possession of dark artefacts, murder, torture, members of a terrorist organization, bribing, resisting arrest and child abuse. What do you plead?" Dumbledore asks

"Not guilty", Lucius says

"Not guilty", Narcissa says

"Mr Jenison you have the floor in opening statement", Dumbledore says

"Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizengamot my clients are good people they have tributed a lot of money to the ministry. They are very active in the community. They have little proof off the crimes against my clients. I will prove to you my clients are not guilty", Mr Jenison says sitting down

Leon stands up, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot. I will prove to you beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mr and Mrs Malfoy are both guilty of the crimes they have committed. I have witnesses and evidence showing you that the Malfoy's are dark wizards"

"Call your first witness Prosecutor Miller", Dumbledore says

"I call Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones", Leon say

Amelia takes the stand and swears an oath.

"Madam Bones what happened when you went into the Malfoy home?" Leon asks

"We were attacked by Mr Malfoy. It took 4 men to take them both down", Amelia says

"What did you find when you searched the house?" Leon asks

"A lot of dark artefacts that you have as evidence. There were at least 25 dark arts books and 50 dark objects that had curses on them. We also found a dungeon that had cell bars and it had blood spattered everywhere. There was signs of a struggle. Once we were done I warrant for his Vault and found out he was transferring 5,000 Galleons a fortnight into the Minister Fudge bank account", Amelia says

Everyone gasps.

"Do you have proof Madam Bones?" Leon asks, "About Minister Fudge?"

"Yes. I have the Gringotts records and a witness hearing them talking about it. The witness is waiting outside", Amelia says

Fudge knew he was in trouble. He hoped they didn't call on him.

"While we are at it Chief Warlock Dumbledore we would like to prosecute Cornelius Fudge as well", Leon says smugly

Dumbledore was furies. Fudge was caught. Another plan down the drain.

"Auror's arrest Former Minister Fudge and sit him with the Malfoy's", Dumbledore says barely keeping his cool.

Severus smirks Fudge was out of office. This was great. When they voted for a new minister he knew who to pick.

The Auror's grab Fudge and force him into a seat were chains bind him.

"Mr Jenison you may question the witness", Dumbledore says

"Madam Bones who told you about the Malfoy's supposedly being death eaters?" Mr Jenison asks

"Potions Master and Professor Severus Tobias Snape", Amelia says

"Why did you follow it up on one man's word?" Mr Jenison asks

"He had proof of the meetings. He sent me his memories of the meetings and both Malfoy's were there. I tested the memories and they proved authentic", Amelia replies

"Thank you Madam Bones. No more questions Chief Warlock", Mr Jenison says scowling

"You may step done Madam Bones and take your seat in the Wizengamot", Dumbledore says, "Prosecutor Miller your next witness"

"I call curse breaker Jackson Taylor to the stands", Leon says

I tall man with brown hair and green eyes goes and takes the witness stand. He swears an oath and Prosecutor Miller starts his questions.

"Curse Breaker Taylor what do you make of all of these dark objects", Leon says pointing to the table that had all the dark artefacts on it.

"I tested them all and they are very dangerous. They have nasty curses on them", Taylor replies

"I am done your witness Mr Jenison", Leon says

"How many years knowledge do you have on dark curses?" Mr Jenison asks

"10 years knowledge", Taylor replies

"So you're knowledgeable enough to tell what the curses are?" Mr Jenison asks

"Yes. They are deathly in the wrong hands", Taylor replies

"That's all my questions", Mr Jenison says scowling again

"Mr Miller do you have any more questions?" Dumbledore asks

"No your honour", Leon says

"Next witness", Dumbledore says

"I call Abraxas Malfoy to the stand and request Veritaserum to be given", Leon says

"Granted. Auror's administer the Veritaserum", Dumbledore says trying to hide his anger

Abraxas was forcedly given three drops of the potion.

"What is your name?" Leon asks

"Abraxas Cronus Malfoy", Abraxas says

"Are you a death eater?" Leon asks

"No", Abraxas says

"Did Mr Malfoy approach you on behalf of you-know-who?" Leon asks

"Yes. But I wasn't interested. I was happy torturing Mudbloods and Muggles on my own", Abraxas replies

"Your witness Mr Jenison", Leon says smiling

"Mr Malfoy what year did your brother supposedly approach you?" Mr Jenison asks

"1976", Abraxas replies

"Have you ever seen he-shall-not-be-named with your brother?" Mr Jenison asks

"No", Abraxas says

"That's all my questions", Mr Jenison says smirking

"I call Severus Tobias Snape to the stand", Prosecutor Miller says

Severus leaves his place by Draco's side and goes to the stand and swears an oath.

"Professor Snape how long have you been a spy for the light side?" Leon asks

"Since 1975", Severus replies

"Who got you into You-know-who's inner circle?" Leon asks

"Lucius Malfoy did", Severus says

"What did you see him and Mrs Malfoy do while you were there?" Leon asks

"Madam Bones has my memories why don't you play them", Severus says

"Chief Warlock will you allow that?" Leon asks

"Granted", Dumbledore says grinding his teeth together

The memories play and everyone was appalled by what the Malfoy's did.

"Your witness", Leon says smirking to Mr Jenison

"Mr Snape have you ever killed anyone?" Mr Jenison asks

"Yes. Those I could not save from death", Severus says

"Then why should we trust a word of a killer?" Mr Jenison asks smirking thinking he had won

"I Severus Tobias Snape lord of Prince, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Merlin, Dixon, Snape, Summer and South swear on my name and magic what I have said to the court was true", Severus says holding out his hand

Everyone gasped he was the lord of the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin. He was powerful. Dumbledore was furious. How could he not see this coming? How did Snape of all people get that much power?

"Thank you Mr Snape. I am done with this witness", Mr Jenison says in defeat

"I call Cornelius Fudge to the Stand and ask for Veritaserum to be administered", Prosecutor Leon Miller says

The Auror's forcedly put Fudge in the chair.

"Request granted Auror's administer the Veritaserum", Dumbledore says fuming still

Once the Veritaserum was administered Leon begins his questioning.

"Did you take bribes from Lucius Malfoy?" Leon asks

"Yes", Fudge replies

"Why?" Leon asks

"Because he was paying me big to keep quiet and it kept me in the Minister seat", Fudge says

"Did Lucius admit to you he was a death eater?" Leon asks

"Yes he did", Fudge says

"Did you use your power unfairly?" Leon asks

"Yes. I used Minister money to buy my things", Fudge says

Everyone was outraged.

"All in favour of removing Cornelius Fudge from office?" Amelia asks

All hands but Dumbledore's and a few death eaters got up.

"Cornelius Fudge you are removed from your place as Minister and will serve 10 years in Azkaban", Dumbledore says furiously, "Auror's take him away"

Auror's take the stunned former minister away.

"I know we are here for the Malfoy Trial but we need a knew Minister. Anyone has ideas?" Dumbledore asks

"I nominate Amelia Bones", Severus says

"I second the nomination", Augusta Longbottom says

"Everyone in favour of Amelia Bones as Minister for Magic?" Dumbledore says furiously if she was elected he had to find some way to control her

Everyone but the death eaters put their hands up.

"So it is done. Minister Bones please swear the Minster oath", Dumbledore says through clenched teeth

Once that was done they take a lunch break. One hour later everyone was back in the court room.

"Your next witness Prosecutor Miller", Dumbledore says

"I call Draco Lucius Malfoy to the stand", Leon says

"He is a minor. He can't testify", Mr Jenison says

"I have permission from his current guardian", Leon says showing the court the permission paper

"I will allow this", Dumbledore says

"Mr Draco Malfoy how was growing up with your mother and father?" Leon asks

"They usually beat me and Josephina when we didn't do what we were told. They told us if we didn't get sorted into Slytherin they would get rid of us", Draco replies

"Did they beat you often?" Leon asks

"Yes. When something didn't go their way", Draco replies

"Do you know if your parents are death eaters?" Leon asks

"They are. They have the dark mark on their arms. They are really into the dark arts", Draco replies ignoring the glare his 'parents' were giving him

"I am done questioning your witness Mr Jenison", Leon says smiling

"Mr Malfoy do you have proof?" Mr Jenison asks

"Yes. A healer did a full report on me and my sister. I believe Prosecutor Miller has it", Draco says

"Ladies and gentleman exhibit C", Leon says reading off the list

Everyone was appalled who would treat a child like that? They didn't know that Harry's was worse.

"Why did you agree to testify against your parents?" Mr Jenison asks

"We disown them as our parents. Severus Snape is now our father", Draco says passionately

"You ungrateful little brats", Lucius says

"I should have strangled you both when you were babies", Narcissa snarls

"Quiet in the court room", Dumbledore says banging his hammer, "Do you have any more questions for Mr Malfoy, Mr Jenison?"

"No your honour", Mr Jenison says in defeat

"Anymore witnesses?" Dumbledore asks

"I call Andromeda Tonks to the stand", Leon says

Andromeda comes and sits on the stand.

"Why are you and your sister Narcissa are estranged?" Leon asks

"Because I married a Muggle-Born and believed everyone deceived equal rights", Andromeda replies

"Was your sister always hateful towards Muggles and Muggle-Borns?" Leon asks

"Yes. She thought they were lower then us. So when I married for love you hated me and didn't speak to me again", Andromeda replies

"Thank you Mrs Tonks. Your witness", Leon says to Mr Jenison

"Mrs Tonks why are you testifying today against your sister?" Mr Jenison asks

"Because all their victims deserve justice and my Nephew and Niece deserve a proper family", Andromeda says

"So you have no feelings for your sister?" Mr Jenison asks

"I still love her. But she is too far gone. She needs to be put away", Andromeda replies

"No farther questions Chief Warlock", Mr Jenison says in defeat

"You may step down Mrs Tonks", Dumbledore says, "Anymore witnesses?"

"No your honour", Leon says sitting down

"No your honour", Mr Jenison says in defeat

"Closing arguments?" Dumbledore asks

"No your honour", Leon says

"No your honour", Mr Jenison says

"Then lets vote all those for guilty please raise your hand", Dumbledore says

Everyone but the death eaters raise their hands. Severus raises his hand glaring at the pair of them.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy please rise to hear your judgment", Dumbledore says

The both get up chains still on them.

"You both have been found guilty of processing dark artefacts, murder, torture, member of a terrorist organization, bribing and child abuse. We the Wizengamot sentence you to life in Azkaban. All your money and Manor will be given to your son when he turns 17. Auror's please take them away", Dumbledore says fuming

Everyone in the stands cheer happily the Malfoy's were gone. Once it was over Severus, Draco and Josie were approached by Andromeda Tonks.

"Hello Aunt Andromeda", Josie says

"It is a pleasure to meet you", Draco adds

"It is a please to meet you both two. This is your Uncle Ted Tonk and cousin Nymphadora", Andromeda says introducing her family

"It is a please to meet you all. We hope to get to know you soon", Draco says politely

"I can say you both are not like your parents. That is a good thing. Do you want to come home with us?" Andromeda asks

"No thanks we would like to be with Uncle Sev", Draco says

"We will visit you", Josie says

"Expect my owl at the beginning of August. You will see them at my place", Severus says

"Thank you Professor Snape. Look after them. We better get going. See you both soon", Andromeda says leaving with her family

Severus, Draco and Josie were hounded by the press Severus only gave them a brief interview of him being a spy. Now Dumbledore couldn't use him anymore. That will make the old man angry. They quickly go to the exist of the Ministry and Severus apparates them home it was 6 o'clock at night. They walked in to find everyone in the living room waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Sera asks kissing Severus

"Good. They got life in Azkaban and Fudge is out of office and is in Azkaban for 10 years. The new Minister is Amelia Bones", Severus replies

"Are you ok with that Draco, Josie?" Harry asks

"Yes. I find your dad is more of a dad to us. Would you be our father?" Draco asks Severus

"Please Uncle Sev", Josie asks

"As long as it is fine with everyone", Severus says looking at his children and the others

Everyone nods and Severus smiles.

"I agree", Severus says

"Welcome to the Family Draco, Josie", Harry says smiling

"And we are glad to be a part of this family", Draco says smiling

Everyone welcomes Draco and Josie probably to the family. Now all they had to worry about was Dumbledore and telling the world the truth…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


	12. Chapter 11: Harry & Kalyana's Birthday

**Chapter 11: Harry and Kalyana's Birthday**

* * *

_July 31__st__ 1994_

* * *

That weekend after the trial they went out shopping for presents. And some more books. They all had a great time. Now it was Harry's and Kalyana's birthday. Everyone had gathered in the dining room for breakfast.

"What do you want Harry? Kalyana? It is your birthday breakfast", Sera says

"Bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes", Harry says, "Please"

"Same with me", Kalyana replies

"Ok I will have the elf chief make it. It will be ready in ten minutes", Sera says

They talk until their breakfast come and they all eat Severus still having to cut Harry's meal up. Once done they go into the living room for presents.

"You all didn't have to get me presents", Harry says blushing

"I agree", Kalyana says

"We wanted to. I will give you one of my presents first", Severus says handing them both a big present

Severus helps Harry open his as Kalyana opens hers. It was a 6 compartment trunk.

"Thanks dad", they say

"You're welcome. Jervis your next", Severus says

"Here Harry", Jervis says handing him the present

Harry slowly rips it open with one hand to find a handcrafted marble wizard chess set.

"That's Jer. This is good", Harry says

"Here is your Kaly", Jervis says handing her a present

It was a makeup spell book so she knew what to do.

"Thank you", Kalyana says

"You're welcome", Jervis says smiling

"Here is one for everyone now everyone has one each", Severus says handing everyone a present

They opened it and it was a mirror. Harry's was gold with Blue sapphires and diamonds around it.

"They are connected to each other just say a name a person in your family and theirs will vibrate. They will appear in the mirror", Severus says

"Thank you", everyone says

"Mine next", Linzi says handing both of them a present

Harry opens it and it was a leather belt that was blue and gold. Kalyana had a new top and skirt.

"That belt has charms on it to repel spells. I thought you might need it", Linzi says

"Thank you", Harry says as Severus helps him put it on

"Here is a present from me, Raven, Helen, Dayna and mum", Penny says handing Harry and Kalyana

They had gotten Harry a really good gold, diamond and sapphire watch. Kalyana had also gotten a watch that had diamonds and yellow stones in it.

"It has the time on it and what moon phase we are in. It also tells you the date", Sera says

"Thank you", they both say

"Dad can you please put it on me?" Harry asks

"Of course", Severus says putting the watch on, "It is a great watch"

"I love it", Harry says looking at it

"I love it too. Thank you Penny, Raven, Helen, Dayna and mum", Kalyana says

"Yeh thanks", Harry agrees

"Next present", Severus says handing Harry and Kalyana a square present

They open it to find a photo albums of themselves and the others as kids. It also showed their real mother Lily and stepdad James, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus and Frank Longbottom. There was a lot of pictures.

"Thanks dad", Harry says, "We will treasure it"

"I agree", Kalyana agrees

"Here is my gift for you too", Derek says

They open the presents to find two Omnioculars. They were both happy with the gift.

"Thank you Derek", they says

"You're welcome", Derek says

"Here from Dakarai, Grace and me. Harry yours is a boy and Kalyana yours is a girl", Xanthia says hanging them both an owl cage each

Harry's owl was black with gold flecks and Kalyana was white with gold flecks.

"Thank you", they says

"What are you going to name them?" Grace asks

"I think Phantom", Harry says and the owl hoots

"I think Melody", Kalyana says and her owl hoots at her knew name

"Next present is from Jack and I", Susanna says handing them both a long present

They open it to find two Sneakoscope's.

"The shop owner said they were the best out there", Jack says

"Thanks Jack, Thanks Susanna", they say

"You're welcome", Jack and Susanna say

"Here is mine", Leo says handing them two small present

They find two magical cameras that looked real expensive.

"Thanks", Harry says

"Thanks", Kalyana says

"It was no trouble", Leo says smiling

"Mine next", Raylene says handing them two small presents

They opened them and found two decks of Wizard Wild cards.

"Thank you Ray", Harry says smiling

He had really taken a liking to the game and loved to play with his siblings.

"Yeah thank you", Kalyana says smiling, "Here Harry this is from me"

Harry opened it to find a golden compass it was beautiful.

"Thank you. Here is yours", Harry says handing her a present

Kalyana opened it to find a black diamond and diamond necklace.

"Thank you Harry", Kalyana says hugging him

"You're welcome", Harry says

"Here is mine for you two", Nikolaus says handing them two presents

Nikolaus had given them two pairs of dragon hide gloves each.

"Thanks. Me relatives destroyed mine", Harry says

"I never got them so thank you", Kalyana says

"It was my pleasure", Nikolaus replies

"Here is mine", Charisma says hanging them two different shaped presents

Harry's was a set of Defence Against the Dark Arts books. There were 12 of them. Kalyana got a yellow and diamond stone necklace.

"Thank you. I like DADA", Harry says

"I know that's why I got it", Charisma replies

"Thank you for the necklace. I will put it on", Kalyana says putting the necklace on

"Here is a present each for all of you", Severus says handing them all a present

They open it to find a necklace with the Prince Crest on it. It was Blue and silver with an eagle and a wand in the middle.

"Thank you. But we are not Snape's", Grace says

"Yeah Uncle Sev", Leo agrees

"You all are part of this family. So I am giving you all it. It has an emergency port-key on it say the word Shadow and you will come here if you are in trouble", Severus says

"Thank you", everyone says

"Here is mine", Basya says handing them two different shaped presents.

Harry got a set of Potion books it was a 12 book set. He had begun to like Potions now. He couldn't wait to read them. Kalyana had gotten a yellow and diamond bracelet. They both say thanks.

"Mine next", Zaria says handing them both one present each

They both got a set of Transfiguration books there was 12 in the set.

"We love it this will help us this coming year", Harry says

"It will", Kalyana agrees

"Thank you Aria", Harry says

"Thank you Aria", Kalyana says

"My pleasure I hope you use them", Zaria says

"We will", the twins say

"Here is another from me", Sera says handing them two presents each

They open the first one to find a set of Healing books there was 5 in the series. The other was a healing kit with a bottle of a healing potion.

"Thank you", Harry says softly

"You're both welcome", Sera says smiling

"Here is one just for you Harry", Severus says handing him the small gift

Harry opened it to find an Auto-Notes quill.

"I though you will need it for only having one hand. It will take down whatever is said", Severus says gently

"Thank you Dad. This will really help", Harry says

"Here is Josie and me gifts for both of you", Draco says handing them two presents

Harry opens his to fine a beautiful midnight blue cloak with gold fastenings. It was made of the most expense martial. Kalyana got a ruby, diamond and gold necklace.

"It has cooling charms and heating charms. Also protection charms", Josie says

"That goes for your necklace too", Draco says to Kalyana

"Thank you both", Harry says smiling

"Thank you", Kalyana says

"Here is from me. Here you go Harry and Kalyana", Severus says handing them both a gift

They open it to find a potion kit to find vials of different potions in it and they were labelled.

"Thank dad this will be useful", Harry says

"You're welcome here is another present for you", Severus says handing him a present

Harry opens it to find 4 volumes of Magical Creatures.

"Thank dad", Harry says

"Here is another from me and Sera", Severus says

Harry opens it to find a 12 book set of Curses and Counter Curses.

"Thanks dad. I might read them later", Harry says

"You're welcome here is the last one for all of you", Severus says handing them a small present each

They all opened it to find a silver ring with a diamond in the middle.

"It is a dark mark detector. I made it so you can tell who is a death eater and who is not. I have also charmed it so it won't blink in the presence of my dark mark", Severus explains

"Thank you Daddy", Kalyana says smiling

"Thank you Dad", everyone says

"That is all the presents but one this is for you Kalyana", Severus says handing her one

It was a locket with her mother and father in it.

"Thank you", she whisperers

"Harry, Kalyana what do you want to do?" Sera asks

"Wizard's Wild?" Harry asks

"Sure. Let's use your cards", Severus says

They all play Wizard's Wild. At dinner they had ham with sweet potato, baby peas, corn, pumpkin and bread rolls. They eat and chat when it comes to desert the chief elf Jiggy brings in the massive 3 story chocolate cake with Happy 14th Birthday Harry and Kalyana on it. It had 14 candles on it.

They all sing happy birthday then Harry and Kalyana blow out the candles and everyone claps. After everything was done Harry has a look at his new books finding the Curses and Counter-Curses book interesting.

When it was 10 everyone went to bed and Severus helped Harry into his bed.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever dad", Harry whisperers nearly asleep

"You're welcome. You are special my son and I am glad to have you", Severus says gently kissing his forehead

"I love you dad", Harry says

"I love you too", Severus says as Harry falls asleep

Severus leaves the room thinking. He had to stop Dumbledore's plans whatever the cost…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	13. Chapter 12: Gringotts & Wills

**Chapter 12: Gringotts & Wills**

* * *

_Tuesday 2__nd__ of August 1994_

* * *

They were all eating breakfast when an owl flies in. Severus reads it out loud.

_Dear Lord Prince,_

_Your Statements and the wills are ready for you. If you can come 11 o'clock today we will be waiting for you. Bring your kids they are in the Will. Attached is a Port-key to our conference room were you won't need disguises._

_Hagok Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

"So we are going to Gringotts?" Harry asks

"Yes. Everyone get ready. Draco, Josie, Penny, Raven, Helen, Dayna, Xanthia, Dakarai, Grace, Susanna, Jack and Leo you can come too. I am not leaving you all home alone so go and get ready", Severus orders

Everyone goes to get dressed and Severus helps Harry his left leg and hand were still in casts so he needed the help. Once they were done they make their way to the living room where everyone was there waiting for them.

"Let's all grab the port-key and get going", Severus says

Everyone takes the Porty-key Harry included with his seatbelt on tightly. They are soon spinning and land in the Gringotts conference room.

"Take a seat", Hagok says

Everyone takes a seat and Hagok takes out two long pieces of parchment.

"These are the two Wills of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Rose McGonagall. Who's do you want to have read first?" Hagok asks

"James's", Severus says

"Very well here it is"

**Last will and testament of**

**Lord James Charlus Potter of Potter and Peverell **

_I, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will my last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of my demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Sirius Orion Black (Padfoot) I give 1,000,000 Galleons and a house in Southhampton, England. _

_Padfoot I will really miss you. Look after yourself and find yourself another woman. That's an order!_

_If Sirius has any children I leave them a 40,000 Trust vault each to refill each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 300,000 Galleons for when they turn 17_

_To Remus John Lupin (Moony) I give 4,000,000 Galleons and a house in Cardiff, Wales, UK._

_Moony please forgive me for not trusting you. I hope you can forgive me. I also give you a chest of Potter books. Find yourself a woman Moony anyone will be lucky to have you._

_If Remus has any children I give them a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to refill each year till they turn 17 and a farer 300,000 Galleons when they turn 17._

_To Frank David Longbottom (Roar) I give 3,000,000 Galleons and a house in Liverpool. Thanks for being one of my friends. Lead a good life._

_To any of Frank's children I give them a trust vault of 400,000 Galleons to refill each year till they turn 17 and a farer 300,000 Galleons when they turn 17._

_To Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) my secret keeper. I give 500,000 Galleons if he is the one to betray Lily and I then that part is void and him to be thrown in Azkaban. _

_To Severus Tobias Snape (Shadow) I hope you got your memoires back and are reading this will with your children. I did as promised and treated them as my own. I give you 2,000,000 Galleons and a beach house in Blackpool. I have grown fond of your children so I hope you have them all back. I also leave a baby book with all my Potter Potions books. I hope you can find something in there that can help people._

_To each of Severus's children I give a trust vault of 400,000 Galleons to refill each year till them turn 17 and a farer 500,000 Galleons when they turn 17. _

_To my adopted son Harry Sirius Snape I give you the Lordship of Potter and Peverell. You will have the Potter Mansion and Peverell Manor and all the Potter and Peverell money. Good Luck my son._

_To Minerva McGonagall I give 5,000,000 Galleons thanks for being my godmother. I love you and hope you are well. Live your life. And find your children._

_DO NOT trust Albus Dumbledore. I have a feeling he knows who the traitor is but won't tell us. So be careful. _

_Signed _

_Lord James Charlus Potter_

_Lady Lily Rose McGonagall as Witness_

_Chief Goblin Hagok as Witness_

"So I get my stepdads titles?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes. And all your trust vaults have been set up before they died", Hagok says

"We will need the bank statements for them too", Severus says

"It is already done. Now Lady Lily McGonagall Snape's will", Hagok says and starts reading the next parchment.

**Last will and testament of**

**Lady Lily Rose McGonagall Snape heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, North, McGonagall.**

_I, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will my last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of my demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To My one true love Severus Tobias Snape I give you 4,000,000 Galleons and a book of more photos of your children. I love you Sev please find someone else to love. You deserve to be happy. I leave you a trunk of Ravenclaw books I hope you find something in there to help people._

_To Severus's New Wife whoever she might be I give 2,000,000 Galleons. Please make Severus happy. And look after my children as your own please._

_To Sirius Orion Black I give 400,000 Galleons thank you for being a good friend._

_To Remus John Lupin I give 400,000 Galleons thank you for always being there for me_

_To Frank David Longbottom I give 400,000 Galleons thank you for being a great friend._

_To Alice Sophie Longbottom I give 400,000 Galleons thank you for being my best girlfriend._

_If Frank and Alice have any children I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year to they turn 17 and a farer 200,000 Galleons for when they turn 17._

_To Amelia Susan Bones my friend I give 200,000 Galleons. Thanks for being my friend. I hope you are well._

_To Jervis Severus Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till he turns 17 and has full access to his fortune._

_To Linzi Lynna Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till she turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when she turns 17._

_To Raylene Sharalyn Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till she turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when she turns 17._

_To Derek Travers Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till he turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when he turns 17._

_To Harry Sirius Snape_ _I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till he turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when he turns 17._

_To Kalyana Lily Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till she turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when she turns 17._

_To Charisma Jaye Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till she turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when she turns 17._

_To Zaria Eileen Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till she turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when she turns 17._

_To Basya Olympia Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till she turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when she turns 17._

_To Nikolaus Remus Snape I give a trust vault of 500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till he turns 17 and a farer 600,000 Galleons when he turns 17._

_If Severus and his new wife have any children I give trust vaults of 500,000 Galleons each and a farer 400,000 Galleons when they turn 17._

_If I have any brothers and sisters I give them 500,000 Galleons each. I hope you find mum. Good luck_

_To my children know I love you all very much. Please look after yourselves and listen to your Father and stepmother. _

_Know that I love you Severus look after yourself _

_In question of custody for mine and Severus son Harry (Who is the only child with me and James) in case both of us die, Harry is to be placed with one of the following persons mentioned in order._

_Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_Remus John Lupin (Uncle)_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom (Uncle and Aunt)_

_Minerva Isobel McGonagall (Grandmother)_

_Amelia Susan Bones (Family Friend)_

_Theodore Derek Tonks and Andromeda Irma Tonks (Family Friends)_

_**Under NO circumstances is any of my children to be put with my adopted sister Petunia and her oaf of a husband. They will treat them badly.**_

_Signed Lady Lily Rose McGonagall-Snape _

_Witness Lord James Charlus Potter_

_Witness Hagok Chief Goblin of Gringotts _

"Wow", the kids say

"All the trust vaults have been set up and the Galleons are now in all of everyone's account", Hagok says

"Thank you. Now the statements. Can I look at mine first? And do an Inheritance Test", Severus asks

"Yes. 21 drops of blood in this potion", Hagok says

Severus does as he is told and names appear on the parchment.

**Inheritance Test**

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Confirmed Lordships**

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Prince_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Summer_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of South_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dixon_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Snape_

**Confirmed Vaults**

_Prince Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Hufflepuff vault_

_Merlin Vault_

_Dixon Vault_

_Snape Vault_

_Summer Vault _

_South Vault_

_Holmes Vault _

_Noble Vault_

"Who's statement do you want first?" Hagok asks

"Harry's please", Severus says

"This is his let me read it too you", Hagok says

_**Total Account of Harry Sirius Snape**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Prince Trust Vault_

_300,000 Galleons to be refilled each year_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_400,000 Galleons to be refilled each year_

_McGonagall Trust Vault_

_500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year_

_Potter Vault_

_78,093,928,289 Galleons, 487,585 Sickles, 4,968 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault_

_76,938,838,292 Galleons, 387,092 Sickles, 5,983 Knuts_

"Wow I have a lot of money", Harry says

"Yes you do. Use it wisely", Severus says

"I will dad", Harry replies

"Mine next", Severus says

Hagok reads it out

_**Total Account of Severus Tobias Snape**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Prince Vault_

_89,983,172,133 Galleons, 45,827 Sickles, 5,930 Knuts_

_Slytherin Vault_

_68,624,287,129 Galleons, 826,378 Sickles, 87,983 Knuts_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_65,657,387,987 Galleons, 648,976 Sickles, 40,984 Knuts_

_Merlin Vault_

_90,932,982,726 Galleons, 983,827 Sickles, 98,287 Knuts_

_Snape Vault_

_1,928,398,387 Galleons, 847,372 Sickles, 3,093 Knuts_

_Dixon Vault_

_398,948 Galleons, 23,973 Sickles, 1,283 Knuts_

_Holmes Vault_

_487,947 Galleons 24,875 Sickles, 2,736 Knuts_

_Noble Vault_

_400,483 Galleons, 43,372 Sickles, 4,387 Knuts_

_Summer Vault_

_860,595 Galleons, 89,383 Sickles, 12,827 Knuts_

_South Vault_

_721,019 Galleons, 87,278 Sickles, 11,982 Knuts_

"At least I know I am not going to run out of money", Severus says looking at what he had

"Who's next?" Hagok asks

"Xanthia you next", Severus says

Hagok hands them the statement.

_**Total Account Xanthia Minerva McGonagall **_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_McGonagall Trust Vault_

_500,000 Galleons to be refilled each year till they turn 17_

_McGonagall Vault_

_10, 450,089,398 Galleons, 78,938 Sickles, 9,827 Knuts _

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_67,700,658,453 Galleons, 657,123 Sickles, 65,437 Knuts_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_68,625,836,270 Galleons, 873,838 Sickles, 82,382 Knuts_

_Bolden Vault_

_485,365,876 Galleons, 123,654 Sickles, 874,954 Knuts_

_Beauxbatons Vault_

_78,550,680,900 Galleons, 200,900 Sickles, 89,000 Knuts_

_North Vault_

_56,938 Galleons, 12,902 Sickles, 4,982 Knuts_

_Valencia Vault_

_4,873,938,903 Galleons, 354,837,837 Sickles, 34,983 Knuts_

_Stacey Vault_

_12,873,837 Galleons, 863,736 Sickles, 16,287 Knuts_

"Wow we don't have to worry about money", Xanthia says looking at her siblings

"We don't this will be great", Grace says

They rest look at their statements all find they very surprising. They thanked Hagok and Port-key back to the Mansion.

"What do we do now?" Susanna asks

"I will write to Remus, Sirius, Ministry Amelia Bones, Mr Lovegood and his daughter, Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks and her family anyone else would you like to add?" Severus asks

"I think Neville, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny. I don't think Ron will take it well so don't do him", Harry says

"Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass too please they are not dark. I want them to come", Draco adds

"Ok I will also send letters to Mr Longbottom, Mr's Weasley's, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Zabini, Miss Davis, Miss's Greengrass. I will tell them to come in 4 days and I will make them a port-key for that day", Severus says

"OK I am looking forward to seeing them again", Harry says

"Wait to they find out we are now brothers", Draco smirks

"That will be interesting", Harry replies

"Wizard's Chess Harry?" Draco asks

"Sure", Harry replies summoning his marble chess set and wheeling himself to the table

Severus works on the letters as the children do their own thing. Writing these letters were a big task. But well worth it…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	14. Chapter 13: Tobias and Eileen Snape

**This Chapter is dedicated to Beth5572. Thank you for the great review it really cheered me up. So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tobias & Eileen Snape**

* * *

_Wednesday 3__rd__ of August 1994_

* * *

_Prince Mansion _

* * *

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast when a question comes into Harry's mind he needed to ask his dad about it.

"Dad where are your parents?" Harry asks

"They live in Spinners End", Severus replies

"Won't they be in danger? It is all over the paper that you are a spy death eaters could go after them", Harry says worried

"Harry is right they will be going after them. They should come here", Draco says

Severus looks at all his children they were all in agreement. Severus sighs he hadn't seen his parents in years. 12 years to be exact. But he didn't want them killed by death eaters.

"You're right. I will go and get them now. Will you all behave?" Severus asks putting on his cloak

"We will. We will play Wizard's Wild while you are gone", Jervis says

"Ok. I will see you all soon", Severus says apparating away

* * *

_Spinners End_

* * *

Severus appears outside his childhood home. He hadn't been here in so long. He walks up and knocks on the door.

"Coming", a female voice says

The door is opened and Eileen Prince was standing there.

"Severus?" she whisperers

"Yes mum it is me", Severus replies

That's when Eileen pulls him into a hug.

"Why haven't you seen us in 12 years?" Eileen asks letting him go

"It is a long story is dad here?" Severus asks

"Yes come in he is in the living room", Eileen says leading him to the room

"Severus?" Tobias asks looking up at their arrival

"Yes dad it is me", Severus replies

Tobias gets up and hugs his son.

"We haven't seen you in 12 years why are you here now?" Tobias asks letting go and they all take a seat

"Read this letter and explains much", Severus says handing them Lily's letter

Both of them gasp as the read the whole letter then hand in back.

"You have children?" Eileen asks hope in her eyes

"Yes. 16. 3 niece and nephews and 3 others", Severus replies

"Tobias we're grandparents!" Eileen says

"We are dear. It is going to take some time to get used to", Tobias replies, "Why are you here Severus?"

"I recently came out as a spy. Death eaters will probably come and kill you. I want to take you to my home. Mum it is our ancestral home", Severus replies, "Will you come with me to safety and meet your grandchildren?"

"Yes. We better pack", Eileen says getting up when they hear a bang

Severus looks out the window and sees death eaters coming this way

"Get upstairs and pack quick. I will hold them off. You have 15 minutes", Severus says drawing his wand and going outside to duel with some death eaters

Severus puts up temporary wards around his parents' house. That will hold the death eaters out for enough time for his parents to pack and leave.

"Snape you traitor!" Crabbe Senior yells trying to get in sending a curse at Severus which he avoids.

"Leave otherwise I will duel to kill", Severus says in a deathly calm voice

"Break the wards", Crabbe Senior yells

Severus quickly goes inside his leg got clipped by a cutting hex.

"Are you ready?" Severus asks his parents when he finds them in the top room.

Eileen was using magic to pack quickly.

"Nearly. You're bleeding", Eileen notices

"Don't worry let's just get out of here. They are out for blood", Severus says

"We are ready son. Take us away", Tobias says

Severus takes his parents hands and apparates away just as the door is blown off its hinges…

* * *

_Prince Mansion _

* * *

They appear on the lawn of Prince Mansion all three gasping after the shock of the explosion and apparating. Severus felt lossy.

"Severus are you alright?" Eileen asks being the first to recover

"I am fine", Severus says before he loses consonances

Tobias catches him just in time before he could hit the floor.

"Let's get him inside. And hope help is in there I am a healer but I haven't got potions on me", Eileen says

Tobias slowly walks forward with Severus's arm around his neck before they got to the door a young kid appears above them and flies down.

"What happened?" the black haired teen asks

"We were attacked by death eaters", Eileen replies

"Need help here", Tobias says supporting Severus

The teen goes and helps Tobias by taking the other arm.

"This way. We can lie him on the couch", the teen says letting them to the big living room were some other kids were.

"What happened?" the boy in a wheelchair asks

"We were attacked by death eaters", Eileen says as the lie Severus on the couch.

"I will get mum", a girl says going to the fire and flooing away

"Do you have healing potions?" Eileen asks the children

"Yes. I will go and get one from the lab", a teen girl says rushing out of the room

She was back in a minute with the potion

"Tobias hold his head up", Eileen instructs taking the vial from the teen

Together they give him the potion just as the floo ignites and a woman steps out with a girl that went to get her. The woman gasps and goes straight over and waves her wand.

"He has a concussion and heaps of cuts, a broken rib that pieced his lung. I need a Lung Repair potion", the woman says, "And a class 3 pain reliever"

"I'll get them", a young teen says dashing away

"Who are you?" Eileen asks

"I am Severus's wife Sera. You must be his parents. I am a healer by the way", Sera says giving them a slight smile

"He will be alright?" Tobias asks

"Yes. I will wake him up in a minute", Sera says as the teen hands her two bottles

Sera spells them into him then wakes him up. He groans and opens his eyes.

"How you feeling Sev?" Sera asks

"Like I have been run over by a truck. Are my parents safe?" Severus asks

"We are thanks to you", Eileen says kissing his forehead

"Good. I am glad I got you today otherwise you would be dead", Severus says gently sitting up with a wince

"Careful Sev", Sera says

The kids were all now gathered looking worried at Severus.

"I am alright", Severus tries to reassure them

"Are these your parents?" a blonde boy asks

"Yes. Why don't you all introduce yourselves", Severus says

"Hi Madam. Hi Sir. I am Draco Malfoy. I was adopted by dad", Draco says

"Hi I am Josephina Malfoy. Please call me Josie", Josie says

"I am Leo Black. I am Uncle Sev's nephew", Leo says

"I am Jack Lupin I am also his nephew", Jack says

"I am Jack's twin Susanna. Please call my Susa", Susanna says

"I am Xanthia McGonagall", Xanthia says smiling slightly

"I am Dakarai McGonagall. Xanthia's triplet", Dakarai says

"I am Grace I am there last triplet", Grace says

"I am Penny Davidson-Snape. Severus is my stepfather", Penny says

All the others introduce themselves to they get to Harry.

"I am Harry Sirius Snape", the boy in the wheelchair says

"How did you come to be in a wheelchair Harry my grandchild?" Eileen asks

"My adoptive family beat me to they caused a lot of shattered bones. I won't walk again or use my left hand", Harry explains

"I am sorry to hear that. No child should go through that", Tobias says

"Thanks Granddad", Harry says

"Do you all go to Hogwarts?" Eileen asks

"I do", Harry replies

"I do", Draco replies

"And I do", Josephina replies

"What houses are you in?" Eileen asks

"Gryffindor", Harry replies

"Slytherin", Draco replies

"Slytherin", Josie replies

"The others were in foster care in another country or home schooled", Severus explains

"So why is this Dumbledore so untrustworthy?" Tobias asks

"He controls people for the 'greater good'. It is a load of bull he just wants to play the hero", Severus says with a scroll

"He needs a good talking too", Tobias says angrily

"That he does. But not now. Anyway heaps of his plans have went down the drain anyway", Severus replies

"What do you do for a living Grandpa?" Kalyana asks

"I was in the Army. Did 5 tours serving my country. I lost my leg in my last tour", Tobias replies showing them his fake leg

"Can you tell us stories?" Derek asks

"Sure I have lots and photos that we saved from the house", Tobias says

"Do you all get along?" Eileen asks

"Mostly. We like each another. It is fun to have many siblings", Linzi replies

"What do you do Grandma?" Harry asks

"I make potions. I am a potion Mistress", Eileen replies

"Cool", Nikolaus says

"Ok everyone go back to what you are doing. I am going to show my parents their room", Severus says getting up with a wince

He shows them to the 3rd floor and gives them a room telling them they could change the colour if they want.

"You have done very well for yourself. We are so proud of you", Eileen says hugging Severus

"I agree", Tobias says smiling

"Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad", Severus says smiling

That night they all sat down and talked about different things. The kids liked their grandparents and Eileen and Tobias liked them. Severus smiles his family was back together. He sent a silent thanks to Lily thanking her for getting them all together…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
